Whether We Are
by iBroken
Summary: [SasuNaru] What if Orochimaru had not been able to stop the fight between Sasuke and Gaara. What if, a secret is revealed at this fateful battle? A painful reality is surfaced, and all of Konoha is there to see it.
1. Chapter 1

**Whether We Are**

**--**

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Angst/Tragedy

**Anime: **Naruto™

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Dedicated to: **Uh… Jacob and Alan.

--

**Warnings: **Shounen Ai/Yaoi [BoyXBoy, Major Naruto-OOCness, OOCness altogether, Sakura-bashing, Major Angsting.

**Summary:** [SasuNaru What if Orochimaru had not been able to stop the fight between Sasuke and Gaara. What if, a secret is revealed at this fateful battle? A painful reality is surfaced, and all of Konoha is there to see it.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. A reason being why it is not mine. The song used in this chapter is 'The Bird and The Worm' by The Used (a great band, someone should applaud them, I can't. My hands are all… un-capable right now).

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ One ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

_Someone once told me there is a fine line between hatred and love. You can easily cross that line, without even trying. So is there a line between fascination and abhorrence too? I never understood anything I was told, I never bothered to understand everything. I only did everything this way, because it thought it might protect me from the cruelty of the world. I didn't expect to be standing here, staring out into the crowd, and seeing that loathsome sight of my rival battling a sand genin. To say the truth, I was scared. Not for myself, but for the raven haired boy down in the stadium. I was scared for him, because I was scared of him losing. Losing his life._

Sasuke Uchiha was knocked back, as a giant wave of sand sent him flying into the air. As the raven haired boy hit a wall, a large grunt was heard. It echoed through the large stadium, before literally hitting Naruto Uzumaki on the head. The boy couldn't bear to watch his friend get beaten so badly, yet he didn't have the courage to go in there and stop the red haired Jinchuuriki. He was _scared_, so scared that he couldn't move.

--

Somewhere near to Naruto, the great Copy Cat Kakashi Hatake was watching the battle. He and Sasuke had trained greatly, practicing every technique the two could muster. Every little detail Kakashi had taught every little detail he tried to pound into the Uchiha prodigies head, that every detail had gotten in pretty good. Yet here he was, losing to the unexpected defensive skills of Gaara. In truth, Gaara was kicking Sasuke's butt. What is worse, no one could interrupt.

Shikamaru was tactically analyzing the situation, despite his minds distant chorus of too troublesome. Sasuke was losing to Gaara, something that most hadn't thought of. Right now, with the amount of times Sasuke had been tossed against a wall, he might have a rib or two broken. To add to the dangers, he had done the Chidori more then once, meaning he must be dangerously low on chakra. At this point, Sasuke stood no chance in winning. If only some miracle were to occur, then he might have a slight chance.

--

A large sound in between a grunt and a scream was echoed through the stadium. Everything seemed to freeze, as the raven haired boy was in a seated position against a wall, his legs stretched. The large hole in the wall behind them signaled that a devastating move had been used on the boy.

Kakashi waited for Sasuke to move, to shout aggressively, or something of such. But no such reply came. _No, it can't be. Is Sasuke, dead? _Kakashi's thoughts were cut when he heard a quiver from one of the remaining members of Team 7. His head turned to Naruto, who was shaking. "Sa-Sasuke will be okay, right? Why hasn't he let out a breath yet? Kakashi sensei, you trained him really good, right? Right, you must have", Naruto said, consoling himself.

Kakashi didn't have the nerve to tell the blonde boy that his training hadn't been enough. Naruto was worried; it was obvious from the shivering and the shaking.

_He wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack_

_His backpack is all that he knows_

_Shot down by strangers whose glances can cripple_

_The heart and devour the soul_

Gaara began his eerie walk towards Sasuke, his sand surrounding him in an eerie dance. A dance signaling the near end of Sasuke. Naruto suddenly felt his insides stir, as his mind ushered him, ushered him to jump in there and save his rival. His mind was shouting at him, screaming for him to move. Yet his body was frozen, fear controlling the boy on its own. There, down in that stadium, was his rival, the only person who supposedly stood up to him. He was standing here, letting some freak from another village defeat his rival.

"_Stupid… my body just… moved on its own."_

Naruto couldn't take it, how could he let Sasuke fight alone? He was his rival, he was supposed to help Sasuke if worse came to worse. And right now, worse had come to worse. Naruto had to get down there, no matter how dangerous things were. Using all of his energy, all of his thoughts, he grabbed the railing, before adding force to his hand and leaping over the railings. Taking a deep breath, he awaited the crash landing to the ground.

--

Kakashi stared, horror struck, as Naruto suddenly grabbed the railing and _jumped_ over. It hadn't occurred to him that Naruto was stupid enough to get involved. What if the boy was hurt in this kind of random brawl? _What are you thinking? You'll get hurt, and none of us will be able to help you!_

To the shock of the entire population of Konoha, the blonde boy landing on all fours, his arms used as legs rather then as a normal _human_ stance. At this moment, Gaara heard an eerie thump, and looked to one side, to see Naruto. "Uzumaki… don't get in my way, I will kill him", he said, coldness eminent in his voice. Naruto stood up, normally, fear still in his blue eyes. "I-I… I-I d-don't", he began, at loss for words.

The two stared at each other, before Naruto caught the ever so slight twitch of Sasuke's hand. _H-he's okay now! I can go back and be safe! _At that moment, he felt something in his head click. _**Are you a coward?**_ Naruto recognized the deep, evil voice, and stood there, having a mental conversation with the fox in his mind. _**Will you put both my name and yours in disgrace? I, the great Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, have a place to keep in this world. My name alone can strike fear into the heart of millions, don't put me to disgrace! You will fight, and you will do it using my finesse!**_

_Tough chance, fox! I'll handle this using my own ninja skills!_

In a simple move, Naruto found suddenly standing in a fighting stance, his fighting stance. "I-I won't let you kill Sasuke… I never would, he's my rival", Naruto said, before running towards Gaara.

_All alone he turns to stone_

_While holding his breath half to death_

_Terrified of what's inside, to save his life_

_He crawls like a worm from a bird_

_(All alone) crawls like a worm from a bird_

With much energy, he leapt into the air, before bringing down his left leg with force. Had this been someone else, they would be knocked out or extremely dizzy. But this was Gaara, the Shukaku container. Gaara's Sand Wall stopped this small attack, throwing Naruto back.

It was at this time that Naruto dazzled all of Konoha. Before hitting a wall, exactly as Sasuke had done, Naruto made it so that his legs hit the wall and bounced off. Without warning, the blonde boy preformed a group of seals, before performing the one Forbidden Jutsu he was best known for; the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

With such, he rushed at Gaara again, this time far more confident in himself.

--

Sasuke's eyes briefly flickered open, only to see Naruto flying towards Sasuke with a few bushin following. _Naru-Naruto? Why is he here, haven't I been killed by Gaara yet? _He then noticed Gaara too was facing Naruto, the two suddenly clashing. With a large burst of Sand, Naruto's Kage bushin bursted entirely. Naruto landed on his feet, taking deep breaths from such loss of Chakra.

_He came to help me, when even I knew how dangerous Gaara is. Why did he do it? His life could be in danger, yet he jumps into battle with little techniques. What could get the blonde idiot to save me? _He attempted to move, but he'd lost too much chakra and was weak. Naruto had to handle it alone? Naruto couldn't possibly do this alone! Where were both Kakashi and the other Jounin? They should be here stopping Gaara!

_Out of the mind the way pushes him whispering_

_Must have been out of his mind_

_Mid-day delusions are pushing this out of his head_

_Maybe out of his mind_

_Out of his mind_

Naruto felt his muscles tighten, as he clashed over and over with Gaara's sand. He was doing his best; he was trying to stop Gaara. But he knew he couldn't. Gaara had been so independent, Naruto depended on his team. If one of the Jounin didn't do something soon, Naruto might just collapse. _**What did I tell you, kid? You're too weak to do this on your own. Look how Tanuki container uses his powers without regret. You will use my strength now, your friends life depends on it. You do know that, don't you? **_

--

_All alone he turns to stone_

_While holding his breath half to death_

_Terrified of what's inside to_

_Save his life, he crawls like a worm (crawls like a worm)_

_(All alone) crawls like a worm from a bird_

_(All alone) crawls like a worm from a bird_

_(All alone) crawls like a worm _

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

Kakashi suddenly couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto suddenly stood straight, and in seconds, an explosion of red surrounded the boy. It was hard to believe, it was just impossible. _Naruto can't be… how can the boy utilize the Kyuubi's chakra? Does this mean he's spoken with it…?_

Sasuke closed his eyes, as an explosion of Chakra hit the entire stadium. _Wh-what happened in there? Something is wrong with Naruto! _Naruto emerged from the explosion, a shadowy red following his every step. His eyes the color of blood, and his fingernails replaced with claws. He was bent over, both hands forward as if he was an _animal._

Sasuke suddenly didn't see this thing as Naruto. This just couldn't be Naruto… could it?

--

Gaara grimaced as all the chakra hit him, full force. He stopped most of it, but bits still cut through his Chakra shield. There, in the wake of this mess, was a whole new Naruto. _He is… he is no longer the same. _With one thought, the Tanuki container sent a large wave of sand at the blonde haired boy.

In an instance, the once nervous blonde boy fisted his hands, and another wave of that same red chakra exploded, sending the sand flying back. Gaara quickly stopped the sand from hitting himself, but was mesmerized by the boy.

"_You're nothing! I have a real monster inside of me!"_

Gaara stared once more, as the blonde began a rush to Gaara, a dangerous smirk on the boys face.

_All he knows_

_If he can't relieve it, it grows_

_And so it goes_

_He crawls like a worm_

_Crawls like a worm from a bird_

Naruto's speed grew, as instantly, he began to gain more and more chakra. Gaara watched, as in an instant, the blonde seemed to rush to him, and his hand reached forward. Gaara tried using his sand wall, but another burst of chakra seemed to stop it. That moment, he was stabbed with a sharp claw.

Gaara felt everything in him rage, as his sand exploded, sending the blonde flying back and hitting a wall. In an instance, Gaara turned to find the Uchiha being scooped up into the arms of his sensei, and he looked back to Naruto, only to find the boy as soft and innocent as he had been at the starting of the battle.

"Ahem… this battle will be rescheduled. Since none of the two opponents can battle, they will both move onto the next battle. It shall be Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki!"

_All alone he turns to stone_

_While holding his breath half to death_

_Terrified of what's inside to_

_Save his life, he crawls like as worm from a bird_

_All alone he's holding his breath half to death_

_(Holding his breath half to death)_

_Terrified to_

_Save his life_

_He crawls like a worm (crawls like a worm)_

_(All alone) crawls like a worm from a bird_

Crawls like a worm from a bird!


	2. Chapter 2

--

Disclaimer: Once more, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The song used in this fic, 'When I Come Around' belongs to Green Day. Awesome band, I'm a major fan (I have been since second grade).

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Two ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

Naruto briefly let his eyes open, only to find himself lying on a white stretcher. Somewhere to his left, he saw Sasuke. The boys ebony eyes were opened, as he looked at the ceiling. Naruto briefly considered shouting at the boy for his stupid battle against Gaara, but something told him he had no right to talk. _He must be thinking deeply to not have noticed I'm awake. I don't blame him… I barely remember what I did myself. All I remember the fox's voice, and then I lost control. It took over and stopped everything. _

Naruto suddenly found black irises on his own, and blushed, for some reason.

_I heard you crying loud, all the way across town_

_You've been searching for that someone_

_And it's me out on the prowl _

_As you sit around, feeling sorry for yourself_

_Don't get lonely now, dry your whining eyes_

_I'm just roaming for the moment, sleazing my backyard_

_So don't get so uptight, you've been thinking about ditching me_

Why, a monotone voice etched with worry asked. Naruto couldn't answer, his throat felt dry, his every bone seemed still. "Why", the same voice repeated? Naruto closed his eyes, suddenly wishing everything would disappear. But he knew he'd have to talk to Sasuke soon, especially about his incident at the exams. He didn't want to talk, mainly because he had no idea what happened most of the time through. _The damned fox takes over after making me knocked out, I had no idea what it did to Gaara._

Much to his shock, he found Sasuke trying to stand up, even if the boy was badly injured. Using what strength he could muster, Naruto shouted at him. He told him to stop. Sasuke stopped, and looked questioningly at the blonde boy. In an instant, Naruto felt he shouldn't be here. With that, he sat up, and stripped himself of the white hospital blankets. He then stood up, despite his dangerous wounds, and began to exit the room.

"St-stop! Y-you c-can't l-leave w-with i-injuries!"

Naruto ignored the voice, and walked out the door. He had no intention of speaking yet, he had no explanation to give the world.

_No time to search the world around_

'_cuz you know where I'll be found_

_When I come around_

--

Naruto found himself walking aimlessly down a street in Konoha. For some reason, he didn't have the guts to face his fellow teammates yet. How could he explain what he'd done? _Oh, I just got possessed by a fox. Did I mention this fox is the reason the Fourth is dead?_ Sakura would probably faint, and Sasuke would turn his back to Naruto. Naruto didn't want that, he didn't want his newfound friendship to melt back into the hatred he received most of his life through. He didn't want to be like Gaara, he liked being this way.

With visible worry, he found himself walking towards the one place he never should go. It was Konoha's busiest street, and it was always filled with people, be it at a festival, or during a mass ninja mission week. He never went this way, mainly because of his fear of the Villagers' hatred. As realization dawned on him, he was too late. There stood a group of villagers, staring at him with hateful eyes. _Now they begin to tease me, this is just so wrong._

He closed his eyes, as he heard a woman scowl. As fast as he could power-walk, he raced down the street, through the crowd, and finally into an open field where he practically collapsed of exhaustion.

_I don't understand. How can I tell Sasuke that I'm a Bijuu container? That too of the demon that annihilated most of Konoha's ninja population twelve years ago? Since when is this only about Sasuke? I have to tell Sakura and all of my other… friends. They'll go back to hating me, this time for the real reason. After that, no one will care; I'll be hated, like before._

_I've heard it all before, so don't knock down on my door_

_I'm a loser and a user, so I don't need no accuser_

_To try and slag me down, because I know I'm right_

--

Sasuke stared at the same doorway Naruto had just gone through. It was so unlike Naruto, it made Sasuke wonder what was going on. Naruto always stayed to argue, no matter how terrible anyone's condition may be. But after what happened at the exam, Naruto just seemed like someone Sasuke barely knew.

_The exam! Naruto suddenly seemed so animal-like; he wasn't even like himself anymore. What was going through his mind at the time? What don't I know about my friend, my rival? What things could Naruto, of all people, be hiding from the population of our village? _

He closed his eyes, as he couldn't think of anything. Nothing seemed to make sense; Naruto's behavior was just so out of the ordinary.

--

Naruto blinked when he heard voices sounding from nearby. His eye twitched when he found it to be Sakura's ever present screeching. She was shouting his own name. _They must have found out I was gone_, he thought bitterly. He waited for the blow, all of the questions directed at his reckless behavior during Sasuke's battle. He waited for the hatred she'd show because he tried to outstage her Sasuke-kun.

"Naruto? Kakashi-sensei and I heard you disappeared from the infirmary. We were worried sick! What's gotten into you?"

Naruto opened an eye, and looked to see Sakura's slightly tanned, ivory skin. Her pink hair coveted her face, and her emerald eyes twinkled, as she was basked in sunlight. "I just… felt like leaving", Naruto admitted. Who was he trying to convince? He could barely tell himself that he only just wanted to leave. "You always stick around to shout at Sasuke or brag, we're not idiots", Sakura said, being almighty right now, "Besides, one of the nurses didn't hear you speak the whole time though, except when you stopped Sasuke-kun from sitting up".

Naruto couldn't hold back the sudden urge to choke the girl. He tried, but it came out as the urge to shout, say cruel words.

"Look, can't a guy have a change of hobbies or something? I just hate infirmaries, and I decided to get out of there and get somewhere quiet", Naruto growled. He was dangerously close to losing it, all because Sakura was testing his patience. "O-oh", she stammered, before turning to walk away. "I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan… I just get nervous when I'm near those kinds of topics", Naruto said, "I'll go back to the infirmary, care to walk with me? You can always visit Sasuke". Sakura blinked, before nodding. "I'd like that, Naruto", she said.

--

Sakura was seeing Naruto in a new light today. From the second he shouted at her, she saw he wasn't acting foolish. He was _angry_ with her. Naruto never seemed angry at Sakura. But at that moment, he just seemed so angry. In seconds, he apologized, and he actually had a genuine apology. When he offered to walk with her to the infirmary, she just couldn't turn him down. Somehow, she could suddenly see something different in Naruto.

So here she was, walking with Naruto down a less crowded street, towards the Konoha Hospital. Naruto was really quiet, and he seemed to like staring at the ground. He was never staring forward. On his usual grinning face, there was a deep frown, and he was thinking a lot. Sakura hadn't ever seen Naruto like this, it was just different. She carefully took the chance to wrap her arms around Naruto's right arm. He noticed, and looked at her. "E-eh… heh", he said, flashing a grin.

_So go do what you like, make sure you do it right_

_You may find out that your self doubt means nothing was ever there_

_You can't go voicing something if it's just not right_

--

Sasuke carefully opened his eyes to find Sakura standing near his bed, someone else standing a bit away from her, being annoyed by the nurses. _Naruto? Did Sakura bring him here? Doesn't she hate him?_

He found Sakura soon walking over, a worried look on her face. He almost expected it to be directed to him, but much to his shock, it was shot to Naruto. "He's been acting so different, he lashed out at me", she said, before sitting infront of Sasuke. He was briefly taken by shock. Naruto _loved _Sakura, he would never hurt her. "He shouted at me, and then he apologized. Sasuke… he's hiding something from us, I can see it in his eyes", she said, "He's acting so distant from me, when before he'd open up without being told".

Sasuke closed his eyes, as he thought of what might be going on in the blonde's head. Naruto was the number one unpredictable Ninja, but this just wasn't like the number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha.

--

Naruto fumed when the nurses began to poke at his wounds. He did have an injury or two, but wasn't there an injured Uchiha lying on their stretchers? He folded his arms, closing his eyes, and blocking out the nurses rantings. After minutes of constant chatter from the nurse about how his wounds were going to get worse if not cleaned properly, or bandaged, he heard Sakura call for him.

He walked over, sighing in relief when the nurse disappeared to do some more work. He was relieved that the nurse had found a new victim. He then stood there, waiting for what Sakura wanted to tell him. To say the least, the silence was uncomfortable. He hadn't ever enjoyed silence, not unless he was in a deep thought process. Right now, he just wanted someone to assure him things might go back to the way they were before the exam incident. _I doubt that. I'm going to face Gaara, and after Sasuke beats his next opponent… he'll face either me or Gaara. _

"Naruto, I was hoping… I mean, Sasuke and I were hoping you'd come along for a walk with us. Sasuke-kun needs exercise, and I wanted to have us all together, even for a little while", Sakura said, twiddling her fingers nervously. Naruto sighed, before nodding.

He didn't catch the thankful look from the usually expressionless Uchiha.

_No time to search the world around_

'_cuz you know where I'll be found_

_When I come around_

_--_

Sakura was slightly worried about Sasuke. She'd told the usually silent boy he should stay at the hospital while she took Naruto to eat ramen or something. But Sasuke was dead-set on coming along with her. She had no choice but to agree, and come up with some way for him to be allowed to come. Fortunately, exercise seemed to be the only solution. It also gave her a chance to be near Naruto. She was really worried for both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was acting so, strange, and Sasuke had bad injuries. She was the only one who wasn't in the finals, and the only one who had substantial health.

So, they began walking down a path that wasn't full of any people. Normally, Naruto would be walking beside her, or trying to, and it would be Sasuke who's trying to keep his distance. But this once, it seemed Naruto was stopping and staring blankly at the ground, and Sasuke who was getting curious of the strange blonde boy. Sakura stopped once Sasuke did, and began to stare at what he was staring at. Once Naruto felt all eyes on him, he began to walk ahead of them, before he slowed down again.

After nearly thirty minutes of the walk, the three stopped to sit on a bench. Naruto chose to stand, seeing as how Sasuke needed to have room to heal. Sakura chose to sit beside Sasuke, staring at the handsome Uchiha's face. "So, what is it you guys are planning to do for the next fights", she asked, smiling? Sasuke looked at her, before giving off his signature grunt. Naruto blinked, before shrugging. Sakura felt like gagging. _Sasuke can get away with not telling me, but Naruto just never does that! Why won't he answer any of my questions properly? _

Sasuke suddenly looked straight at Naruto, locking him in a fierce gaze. Naruto looked surprised, before looking to the ground again.

No one spoke for the rest of the time they were there.


	3. Chapter 3

--

Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. The song used in this is River Below by Billy Talent.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Three ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

Sasuke had healed not long after the episode in the park. Sakura visited almost every other hour, but Naruto hadn't been near him since that silent day. It confused him, and he was curious. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but it was something peculiar. Sasuke's mind always seemed to shout that he's just being an idiot. But for some reason, it seemed more complex then that.

_I shouldn't dwindle here. It's time for the Semi-finals; I can never win unless I beat my next opponent. Depending on who wins or loses, I'll be facing either Naruto or Gaara. If Naruto doesn't win, it'll be hard for me. But then, if he does win, it means he's harder then Gaara. I'm not sure what to think of this problem. No matter how much I convince myself Naruto's okay, I have a feeling that he is different. _

He stepped into the open stadium, to find himself surrounded by a crowd of screaming people. Somewhere in the middle stood Gaara and his sister, Temari (I don't remember who was left, but lets just pretend its Temari and Gaara). Sasuke's eyes scanned the area, looking for any sign of a blonde haired boy. _He isn't here… what could he be doing? He's never late, especially not for things like this._

Sasuke took his place a few feet away from Gaara and Temari, and folded his arms securely across his chest. Though he seemed like his every-day self, but inside he was beginning to think something bad had happened to Naruto. _I don't even know why I'm so worried! He's a dobe, and dobe's do these kinds of things all the time! I should just wait for my match with Temari, that's all I should be worried about. Right?_

Much to his relief, a burst of blonde zoomed into the ring, before falling on its face in the middle of the crowd. _I knew I was worried pointlessly. He's back to his old self, a clumsy dobe._

_Rejected, since day one, my name is, bastard son_

_I've been dead, so many times I've lost count_

_Blue color, broken name, deep voices, master plan_

_Bipolar, never meant till sign on_

_--_

Naruto groaned as he sat up, staring at the crowd of people sneering, _laughing_ at his stupidity. He absolutely despised the hatred he was shown on a daily basis, but he had no choice but to accept it. He was just one person, a uselessly weak person at that. With little effort, he stood up, brushing off his orange jumpsuit pants. Everything seemed ridiculously useless today; even trying to look his best for Sakura seemed stupid. Already he could guess he'd lose to Gaara, mainly because he's so weak, so dependant.

_Gaara taught me right… as long as I depend on my friends, I'll never be stronger. I need to be alone, that's the only way I'll be as strong as Gaara._

With a deep breath, he walked to the four others he was to be against. He noticed Sasuke was as calm and bastard-like as always. Gaara was looking at him with murderous intent, and Temari was looking scared of Gaara. Naruto was scared; scared so bad he might as well find his lower half beginning to walk away. "The first match will be between Sabaku no Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki", the announcer announced.

Naruto gulped, before looking to Gaara. _This is it, Naruto; make your death wish right now. You won't last a minute with that guy! _He was surprised to her a snort in his mind. _**And you call yourself my Jinchuuriki. You will not lose, you will use my powers. Remember everything we did, every little detail. You will beat that bijuu, if not for yourself, then for me. **_Naruto nodded, not noticing the weird looks Sasuke and Temari shot at him. He sighed, as the two began walking away, leaving himself and Gaara.

_I'm sick and, I'm twisted_

_I'm broken and you can't fix it_

_Don't make me, 'cuz I'll do it_

_Red button and we'll all go_

--

Sasuke stood at the railings, watching Naruto with a slight fear building in his gut. _Naruto will most likely lose, if he does, he won't be Chuunin. I'll have to face Gaara, and I can't see Naruto looking depressed. He's supposed to act bright for all of us. _He knew, for a fact, that Kakashi didn't teach Naruto anything. Naruto only knew a few jutsu, the Shadow Clone Jutsu, Henge Jutsu, and his Harem Jutsu. There wasn't much he could do with those three jutsu. Naruto was doomed to lose.

Kakashi stared at the two boys in the middle of the stadium, a slight sweat crawling down his covered forehead. _Naruto wasn't taught anything. We all know he's the only one who can defeat Gaara, namely because he's a Jinchuuriki as well. But Naruto was lucky last time; he only somehow used Kyuubi's powers. He's doomed to lose here, and then it'll be Sasuke and Gaara, considering Sasuke wins against that girl. _Kakashi couldn't help but feel guilty. He hadn't trained Naruto; he'd been the one to put Naruto in this condition.

_Into the river below, a run in from the inferno_

_They'll think I'm insane, but you'll all know my name_

_Into the river below, a run in from the inferno_

_I'll take all the blame, the front page and the same_

--

The vicious battle began, as Gaara instantly began to open his gourd, sand pouring out. Naruto stood there, paralyzed. _Wh-what do I do? Gaara's too strong… I'm gonna get killed by his sand, exactly like that guy in the forest! _Gaara was beginning to walk to him, his eyes leered, his face twisted into a cruel smile. Naruto wasn't going to be able to do anything, he was too weak. He was too dependant on his friends, he just couldn't exist without his friends there for him.

"D-dobe! Fucking move that ass of yours! Are you going to lose to that freak?"

Naruto turned his head, to find none other then the almighty ice prince shouting at him. _Why is Sasuke…? _"You're Naruto Uzumaki; you said you'd never lose, right? Well prove it to me, dobe! Prove to me that you're not going to lose to him", Sasuke shouted! Naruto stared, blankly. _He's right… I can't lose. I can't exist… without Sasuke around._

Naruto created fists with his hands, before looking to the ground. With a large growl, he leaped into the air, throwing a shower of kunai at Gaara. Gaara's sand barrier stopped the attack, much to Naruto's dismay. He needed more then just simple moves to win. Using a familiar seal, he created three shadow clones and began a charge at Gaara. Using all of his stamina, strength, and speed, he proceeded to head-bash through the sand. Much to his displeasure, he found his clones had dissipated from contact, and he had been thrown back at a wall.

After hitting the wall, he stood up and bit his lip. _I have no more tricks up my sleeve. Nothing I do will work with him, he's a murderer with a sand wall! _He then heard the same deep chuckle. _**It's about time you realized that you have a damn bijuu in you! Now, close your eyes, and open your mind to anything. Even those dark, evil thoughts you've kept locked up. **_Naruto closed his eyes, focusing on nothing.

_Contraption, made the balls, new symptom, creates the_

_New monster, upon your family tree down_

_Tick-tocking, times of now, split second, the word found_

_Lonely hearts, never had no body_

--

Sasuke's eyes widened as he found Naruto standing there, calmly. _What is he doing? Doesn't he realize his life is in danger!? _Much to his shock, Naruto suddenly seemed to glow with red _chakra_. The blonde just stood there, his head facing down, as his hair flew wildly upwards, and his body surrounded by evil chakra. _This is like that last battle… Naruto seems so unlike himself, it isn't even normal! I can't interfere; Naruto might even attack me, if he's not in his conscious mind. Besides, Gaara would jump at a chance to kill me. _

Before he knew it, Naruto was laughing. The blonde boy looked up, only to reveal crimson eyes. _N-no way! That can't be Naruto, it isn't right! _Suddenly, Naruto did quick hand seals, so quick, Sasuke couldn't catch it. Naruto then slammed his hand against the ground.

_I'm sick and, I'm twisted_

_I'm broken and you can't fix it_

_Don't make me, 'cuz I'll do it_

_Red button and we'll all go_

­­--

Kakashi's only open eye widened so much, he considered himself unable to close them for a moment. He knew that sequence, it was a summoning seal. _No… Naruto, no one taught him to summon, let alone use the Kyuubi's chakra. How did he learn these? If he has learnt to use the Kyuubi's chakra… then that summon… could it be? No… from what I can tell, maybe he's just going to summon something like a toad. Similar to Jiraiya. But if… could he…?_

Once a puff of cloud eluded the area, Kakashi looked at Gai, whom must be thinking on similar lines. Both men were worried about what Naruto had been taught, and by whom? _If it even is a person, and not a thing. _Gai was flurred in worry, namely because he knew the Kyuubi container can cause trouble. Yet this same boy is the only one who can stop Gaara. How can they handle such a situation?

The cloud dissipated, to reveal an almost five foot, orange furred _fox_. Kakashi fell onto his back, as suddenly the crowd began to shout and scream. Sasuke was slightly, no, extremely shocked to find that Naruto had _summoned_ a monster. _What the hell? He summoned a fox? Aren't foxes bad omens in Konoha? If so… how did he summon one? _He was cut short when Naruto suddenly pointed to Gaara. "Go, destroy the Tanuki Bijuu", he said. His voice was a blur of a deep voice, and Naruto's own tenor one.

_I've realized it… Naruto isn't just one person._

_Into the river below, a run in from the inferno_

_They'll think I'm insane, but you'll all know my name_

_Into the river below, a run in from the inferno_

_I'll take all the blame, the front page and the same_

--

The large fox rushed at Gaara, its tail floating in the air. Gaara stared at it, one thought going through his head. _He told me he had a real monster in his head. Could his monster be… a fox?_ In seconds, Gaara found himself using his sands thickest barriers to stop the fox's continuous bites. It was fast, it was also cunning. It was as if the fox had a plan. Suddenly, he found Naruto running to him. He could see some sort of fox in the boy.

Naruto smirked cruelly as he did a group of seals, and took a deep breath. Once he was close enough to Gaara, he released his breath, spraying a wave of fire at the red haired boy. Gaara struggled, but blocked the attack. It wasn't till seconds later that the fox attacked again, and bit his arm. The fox jumped back after a quick bite, and Naruto also leaped away, though not as far.

Gaara's arm was bleeding.

_Into the river below_

_Into the river below_

_Into the river below_

_Into the river below_

--

Naruto had expected such reactions from the people around him. He wasn't supposed to know how to summon anything, let alone a fox. Sure, Jiraiya had given him the toad summon contract, but Kyuubi had better idea. It took place sometime on that day he'd left the hospital and collapsed in that open field.

--

_Naruto stared up at the sky, taking deep breaths. He was tired, still unable to think in proper terms. After ten minutes in that condition, a voice piped up in his head. __**I was beginning to understand why you've been so weak. You have no family scrolls, and very few jutsu to work with. **__Naruto scowled, before turning over, as if to avoid the voice in his head._

_Unfortunately, that isn't possible, not when the voice is in his head. _

_**I wanted to teach you a few new things. I can't have my Jinchuuriki weak, can I? I picked up a few things from battles with some Shinobi when I was out in the world. I can teach you, if you pay attention to me. **__Naruto blinked, before sitting up. "Are you sure its… safe", he asked? The fox snorted. __**Of course it is, now, I will summon two contracts for you. They are both for foxes, but one of them allows you to summon me for a short period of time.**_

_Naruto's eyes widened. "Y-you mean… you're giving me the fox summon contract, and the contract to summon you", Naruto gasped! __**Yes, now before you sign. You can only have two contracts at a time. If you sign my contracts, your former toad contract will be gone. I suggest you take both of my contracts, you'll be the first person to sign it, and toads are little help. **__"B-but Ero-sannin did this for me", Naruto said, biting his lip. __**And what did he leave you with? Nothing. Sign my contract, kid. **__Naruto sighed, before biting his thumb and quickly adding his thumbprint to the empty contract._

_Within moments, his name appeared beside his thumbprint, a bit of his blood escaping his hand as the writing appeared. He winced, before looking at the other contract. __**Go on, its only one more. **__He placed his thumbprint, followed by an even larger amount of pain in his body. In the end, his name was on both contracts, and a third contract appeared beside the first, a small toad beside it. "Kid! What're you doing! You undid our contract", the toad shouted! "Like I care… get lost, toad", Naruto growled, as the toad went away. __**Good, I hate toads anyways. Not a good tasting meal. Anyways, start off my summoning a smaller fox…**_

_--_

The Kazekage and the Hokage were briefly shocked by the battle going on. Sarutobi really hadn't ever expected someone like Naruto to know all of this. Besides, even if he did know a summon contract, the fox summon contract hasn't been use by anyone in the ninja world. Kazekage-sama, or should it be said, Orochimaru, leered his eyes. _So, this boy has had contact with the fox. How unfortunate for Gaara, he might even lose. If that is the case, Sasuke-kun may have to face his teammate. _

Orochimaru twitched suddenly when the fox turned to look at him, a greedy, hungry look in its eyes. _It knows who I am. If it tells the Kyuubi-brat who I am, I will be in trouble. _It turned back around, focusing on Gaara. Orochimaru was fortunate, fortunate that the fox chose not to interrupt.

Naruto quickly patted the fox on its side and the fox poofed away. Now, it was just Gaara and Naruto.

--

Gaara suddenly screamed, as his sand began to surround him in thick layers. Naruto was well aware that this meant something bad. _**He's about to turn into Shukaku. Unless we do something, there will be mass chaos. Kid, use that move I showed you from that person's memory.**_Naruto shook his head, as he found a large round sand ball, rather then a red shinobi, infront of him. He had nothing left but his ace, the jutsu he knew he shouldn't use too often.

With a lot of energy, he began to pump chakra into his left hand. Using his right hand, he acted as if to punch holes into it. Once his chakra was at its highest, and it seemed to swirl in his hand, Naruto ran at the sand ball. _This is it… this is what I have to do in order to prove that I'm not gonna lose. This might stop Gaara, its all I gotta do to protect my village! _With that, Naruto smashed his arm into the large thing, and kept pushing in.

--

There was a scream, and the large mass dissipated into sand. Gaara was lying on the ground, his body covered in blood. Naruto was also standing there, the attack he'd used gone, but his arm nearly destroyed in the process. "Ga-Gaara… t-true s-strength c-comes from th-those you l-love", Naruto said, taking deep breaths all the while, "If you keep fighting on your own, you'll never be strong! I never go back on my words, and I just proved it. I, Naruto Uzumaki, have proved that even dead lasts can beat guys like you"! With that, the blonde boy fell onto his back, any murderous intent changing back to his earlier innocence.

Kakashi was unable to believe what Naruto had just done. _He used my sensei's rasengan! No one had taught him it; that fox must have memorized it and taught Naruto. But… then Naruto memorized my sensei's move without second thought. It's hard to believe I doubted this same Naruto._

--

Naruto briefly opened his eyes, to find himself on a bed. He had his hand covered in bandages; his chest was also covered in bandages. _Damn, I must have taken a lot of damage. _Everything seemed really faint; it was like the world was spinning the wrong way. He was surprised to find Gaara sitting up, staring at him. _He's gonna kill me! _Much to his surprise, the red haired boy nodded. "I… you are, correct", he said, before closing his eyes. Naruto blinked.

"You… Kyuubi, friends really… are true… strength. I… hope to be… allies with you… someday."

Naruto attempted to grin, though he couldn't do it much because of how much his jaw hurt. "I'm sorry Gaara… I couldn't let you hurt my precious people", Naruto said, "Kyuubi convinced me to use its powers… I think I got carried away". "No… I might have... turned into Shukaku… you stopped me", Gaara said, "I should be thanking you… for helping". "Y'know, ever since I was a kid, I had a dream to be Hokage. Maybe someday, if you became Kazekage instead, we might be able to be respected, us Bijuu containers", Naruto said. "I look… forward to it", Gaara said, before smiling in a not so creepy way.

Naruto closed his eyes, and began to fall asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

--

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-san. The song used in this is 'With Me Tonight' by The Used.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Four¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

"Hn… good morning dobe."

Naruto briefly opened his eyes, to find someone standing at the front door. _I can't see them… but I know that voice._ It hit him like a stone, as he closed his eyes again, pretending to be asleep. "I know you're awake, dobe, don't pretend to be asleep", the voice snorted. Naruto sighed and sat up. _I still don't have much of an excuse; I'll have to leave; even if my injuries are bad. _

Using all of his strength, Naruto stood up, and began a walk to the exit. "What the fuck? Stop running away, dobe", the voice shouted! _Running away? I was running away… I never run away. _Naruto stopped, staring at the person before him. "What do you want, Sasuke", he asked? Nothing was going Naruto's way. The only positive thing was Gaara's unusual kindness after the two had battled.

"I… I want to know what's going on. Why are you avoiding Sakura and I", Sasuke's monotone voice asked? It was etched with a worry only Naruto had noticed. It kind of surprised Naruto, namely because Sasuke was normally such a pain in the ass, today the same ice prince was worried, that too about a dobe. "Answer me, dammit", Sasuke shouted! Before Naruto knew it, he was feeling a pain in his back, and nearly fell onto his front.

A pair of strong arms had wrapped around him, holding him up.

_The way I broke your heart very literally_

_This ghost haunts me more then it should be_

_I'm not gonna walk away or turn my head in shame_

_I never thought it could kill me_

--

Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto wasn't talking to him. He couldn't believe he, Sasuke Uchiha, had walked all he way to the hospital after his battle with Temari, to see his rival. After Naruto and Gaara had faced off, Naruto had fainted from severe injuries. The blonde would be in bad condition for the next week or so. Sasuke knew that he and Naruto were going to face off in the finals, yet he just couldn't bring himself to hate those innocent blue eyes.

_I can't imagine being his enemy. He's always been there for everyone, even if it is during more incredulous times. Yet, here I am, being put in a position where we'll be fighting each other. I'll have to destroy Naruto, and he'll have to destroy me. If I want to gain the power to destroy Itachi, I need to do this. I'll have to beat Naruto, because Naruto beat Gaara. _

Sasuke had wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, knowing fully that Naruto shouldn't be able to stand up properly. Naruto had tried to run away again. The blonde boy was doing his most to avoid Sasuke, it just wasn't right. "Tell me why you don't want me to be near you? Why are you staying so distant from me", Sasuke asked, in an almost pleading voice? The smaller of the two cringed, before shoving the taller one away and running to the door. In seconds, Naruto was gone.

_A clean slate, one more day further away_

_I want you, you don't want me_

_My mistake for wasting yours and mine_

_I want you, but will you stay_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

--

Sasuke stood there, before he looked at the ground. _What did I do wrong? Why is Naruto avoiding me like this? Why won't he talk to me? Doesn't he realize how much his silence is tormenting me?_

After a brief silence, he turned to exit the room, only to hear a muffled sound. He turned to see Gaara, and briefly seemed afraid. "Naruto… Naruto feels hurt", Gaara said, sounding normal (if it was possible), "He… he doesn't know how to explain, in words you… you and the pink thing understand". Sasuke blinked, before shaking his head. "He has to find out soon, because we're all suffering from his… change", Sasuke said, his hands fisting.

"It has only begun… the monster will change him more."

Before Sasuke could question him further, Gaara had stood up and walked out of the room. _Monster? Change him more?_

_Just let me make some time to take it back a little_

_The way you smile shines the heavens above me (heavens above me)_

_Never going to let you go, I want you all the time_

_I gotta prove you can trust me_

--

Naruto stopped midway towards his house, before falling onto his knees and clutching his stomach. _I shouldn't have left without getting proper medical care… why did I run away? Sasuke came all the way just to see me… I didn't even bother asking why. I'm such an idiot. _He felt himself let loose, as tears sprouted down his cheeks. He was so weak, so useless. He couldn't even face Sasuke anymore. _I should have let Gaara win… what good am I?_

He closed his eyes, almost wishing some sort of random person came and stabbed him with a kunai till he died. Maybe then he'd be able to get away with all the fleeting emotions he's encountering nowadays. If only they'd just disappear, then he could go back to being himself. _What is the real me? Is the real me like Gaara… or is the real me the face I used to wear? What am I? I have no answer to that question; I need to find an answer to what I really am. This whole ordeal is mixing up my personality. I need to think this over, before the exam begins._

Using all of his energy, he stood up, despite the pain in his stomach. He proceeded to start walking back home, but his mind still told him it was wrong to avoid Sasuke. _What else can I do? I can't tell him that I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, and that I'm considering running from this village to learn more jutsu? Whoa! That's just going too far, I am not considering running from our village to learn jutsu! Right?_

He froze, before falling once more, and this time not bothering to stand up. _Do I even want to be here anymore?_

_A clean slate, one more day away_

_I want you, you don't want me_

_My mistake for wasting yours and mine_

_I want you, but will you stay_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

--

Sasuke was shocked to hear Naruto hadn't returned to the infirmary. _He's really badly injured; not going back can really hurt him! The exam finals are in a few days, if he isn't healed it won't be a fair fight! He'll still be hurt... I can't see him hurt. I don't know why I keep doing this… I just keep feeling like seeing him act so weird makes me incomplete. _He activated his Sharingan, as if thinking it might help him find Naruto. It didn't do much good, namely because Naruto was nowhere around.

After running around random streets and such, he found it was useless to just search. _He might have gone to his home! No, I doubt that. He knows that I'd look for him there first. Iruka's house? No, he knows that's the second place I'd look. He might be somewhere, anywhere. I have to find him before he does something stupid! _He started running, blindly, but running. Much to his shock, he bumped into someone who was sitting on the ground with their head down.

After nearly falling, Sasuke recognized the orange jacket and that blonde hair. "Where the hell were you? Why aren't you at the infirmary", Sasuke shouted! He waited for an answer, but figured the blonde was too tired or guilty, probably the latter. "Sandaime-sama, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura were looking everywhere for you! I only found out a while ago and went looking! You're injuries are bad, you need proper rest", Sasuke shouted, before kneeling down and gripping the limp shoulders. Naruto hadn't responded.

Sasuke's heart almost stopped. _No… No! H-he can't be d-dead… I-I re-refuse to accept that… N-Naruto… y-you're dead…?_

To his relief, Naruto had a steady heartbeat. _He's just asleep, he fell asleep in that kind of position. I'll have to take him to the infirmary. He can't go home like this._

_I need you, you don't need me_

_When you are low, I am not okay_

_I want you, but will you stay_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

--

Naruto found himself in someone's arms, being carried somewhere. They were strong, warm arms. Naruto hadn't thought he'd ever die and find himself in someone's arms. _Maybe these are God's arms? I always did wonder what God was like._ He didn't bother opening his eyes; he was just too weak to do that. Besides, he was content in this persons arms. _It might be an angel! I can just imagine being in an angel's arms, it would be so nice. _The right side of his lip tried twitching up, mainly out of habit.

_It feels so good to smile. I haven't done that in so long. I feel so dead… I was so dull after that time I rescued Sasuke. Ugh, I felt like something was missing. I suddenly feel like its normal again… like I can smile and crack jokes at Sakura, and Sasuke would grunt, while Sakura-chan would hit me on the head. I wish it could be like that… I'm probably dead, seeing as how an angel is carrying me to heaven more likely. But what if Jinchuuriki can't go to heaven? Then I'll be in hell, and this might be the devil himself! _

Naruto shivered, before finding himself unconsciously pulling the person closer. _No… while I'm in this angel's arms… I will smile. I'll show them that Naruto Uzumaki is the greatest Ninja in the entire world! Naruto Uzumaki protected Sasuke Uchiha… and for that, he will smile. Because Naruto Uzumaki protected his rival… his friend…_

--

Sasuke blinked when he found Naruto shivering a bit. _He must be dreaming of something. Should I wake him up? _He was walking with Naruto in his arms, something Sasuke never thought he'd be doing. Much to his surprise, Naruto molded perfectly into his arms. Despite how much ramen the boy ate, Naruto was really light. Sasuke briefly wanted to snuggle closer, but he scolded himself. He was an _avenger_, and avengers did not cuddle with their rivals. After all, once Sasuke killed Itachi, he would proceed to kill the snake from the second exams.

With what little self control he had, Sasuke began to walk again, before he felt Naruto _pull_ him closer. Sasuke was shocked, to say the least. Naruto was in his subconscious mind, he didn't know Sasuke was carrying him. Without so much as thinking twice, Sasuke held the blonde closer, so close, he could feel the boy's heartbeat, and he could feel the boys hand on his chest. Everything seemed too silent, so peaceful. _What is this… what is going on with me?_

He looked down at the tanned, whiskered face, to see a smile playing on those soft pink lips. _He hasn't smiled since he defeated Gaara. He looks so much, happier this way. Frowning never suited him… It never did. Why did he stop smiling? Why was he frowning? Why is he avoiding me? All of these questions, none of them existed till he helped me at the Exam. I want answers; I'm worried that something is happening to him. I could never forgive myself if he were to suddenly be like me… I know he was an orphan, but he's always smiling. He's a part of the sunlight… and the sun always smiles._

_A clean slate, one more day further away, yeah_

_I want you, you don't want me_

_My mistake for wasting yours and mine_

_I want you, but will you stay_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_

_With me today?_


	5. Chapter 5

--

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. The song used in this is 'This Is How I Disappear' by My Chemical Romance.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Five ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

Naruto was up and out of the infirmary on the day of his exam, he was in top condition. Much to his relief, none of his muscles pained, and he was able to stand without fail. Today was the most important day of his life. He had to do this, if he wanted to be someone important. He wanted to prove he was no longer the dead last everyone had taunted. He was now the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He would use his abilities to beat Sasuke, it was the only way.

_But then… why does my heart ache when I mention Sasuke? It feels like… it feels like I'm betraying him? It shouldn't matter, because I want acknowledgement. I want to be seen by everyone, especially those who mocked me. I will show them I'm not a loser… I'm super powerful!_

With a scowl, he walked into the stadium, to find the crowd screaming. It was times like these he'd normally trip and fall. But this once, he would keep himself from goofing about. He had to show them he was changed now. He was someone they had to take seriously. He knew what the real him was.

_The real me is powerful, power hungry. The real me is Kyuubi._

_To unexplain, the unforgivable, drain all the blood and give the kids a show_

_By street light, this dark night, a séance down below_

_There's things that I have done, you never, should ever know_

_--_

Sasuke stared as a very serious Naruto. He was dressed in whatever spare clothes the Hospital had gotten him, which was a tight black muscle shirt and a pair of black shorts. Sasuke hadn't ever seen Naruto without orange, it was so weird. The blonde boy was so serious, it was completely unlike him. Kakashi was standing beside Sasuke, repeating a few moves they'd trained over the week. Kakashi took note of Naruto, and looked down in shame.

"I didn't train him, at all. Now, he's powerful, but from the help of someone he was never meant to understand", Kakashi mumbled. Sasuke blinked, and was about to question further, till Kakashi grinned. "Sasuke, remember, once Naruto is completely random, have a thick strategy before attacking him", Kakashi said, "He's still weak on Genjutsu, focus on that weakness". Sasuke nodded, though somehow, he was suspicious. _Someone taught Naruto? But he's been in the hospital most of the time. They're hiding secrets from me._

Naruto absently looked at Sasuke, his eyes filled with that confidence he had before. _He looks so… different. He looks so brave, even when it's us two facing off. How will I beat him, when he beat Gaara? It'll be hard work, I know that much. But I can do it… I'm an avenger, right? _He was shocked when Naruto didn't shout something at him, but instead, proceeded to remove the leaf Hitai-ate from his forehead, and tied it around his arm. _What does that symbolize? _

_And without you is how I disappear, And live my life alone,_

_Forever now, and without you is how I disappear_

_And live my life alone, forever now_

--

Naruto was finally feeling more like himself. He wasn't going to be bright; he was just going to blend in. Now was his chance to show them that Sasuke Uchiha is no match for Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was going to do things that even Kakashi hadn't seen before. _Fox, I don't want your powers yet. I'm gonna wait till it's absolutely necessary. _He heard a snort. _**Fine, but when I'm bored, you're using my powers. It gets boring when I have so much knowledge and no one to crush it with. **_

Naruto smirked, before pulling out two Kunai. _This is it, Sasuke, this is our final battle. _In seconds, Naruto had jumped into the air, tossing five Kunai at the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke instantly dodged, and decided to use some things of his own. After running to Naruto, he proceeded to kick him using simultaneous combinations, each involving kicking the victim into the air. Naruto, though, managed to use his hands to stop the attacks, before trying to fight back using his own Taijutsu. They were equally matched.

Naruto finally jumped back, both landing a few feet from the other. "You've improved… Naruto", Sasuke said, a small smirk on his lips. Naruto didn't answer back, but began to do hand seals. Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan. With that, the two began doing seals, both quickening pace.

In seconds, both did the shadow clone jutsu. A most shocking change was that Naruto only had a clone, whereas Sasuke had five. What was truly shocking was that Naruto's clone had red chakra surrounding them. _Something is bad about it… it's different from my clones._

_Who else among the famous living dead, drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed?_

_And if you could talk to me, tell me if its so? That all the good girls go to heaven._

_Well heaven knows!_

--

Within moments, all the clones collided, creating a large poof as they began fighting fiercely. As expected, Sasuke's clones were popped and destroyed, only the real Sasuke remaining. Naruto's one clone still remained.

_I knew it! There is something wrong with that clone! I have to defeat it and then go for Naruto! _He quickly preformed seals as Naruto's clone came in radius. In seconds, he released a breath of fire, and it surrounded the clone. The clone exploded into nothing, earning a smirk from Sasuke. Naruto stood there, still as calm as he started. _He's not like this… I know something is wrong. _Naruto then bent down again, his arms hanging ahead of his body. That strange red chakra reappeared around Naruto, as he began to grow claws and fangs.

_This isn't human… this is some sort of monster!_

_And without you is how I disappear, And live my life alone,_

_Forever now, and without you is how I disappear_

_And live my life alone, forever now_

--

The Clone Naruto had produced was just something new he'd thought of. After he and Kyuubi had gone over the Shadow Clone technique, he'd reproduced it to make it a bit different from the original Shadow Clone Jutsu. He had added a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra to it, making more resistant to attacks then the original shadow clone. Knowing Sasuke couldn't have Kyuubi's chakra if he copied the simple shadow clone, he allowed the Uchiha to copy the move, and in seconds, they were collided.

As expected, Naruto's clone had survived. He was slightly amazed at the knowledge he'd gained from his talk with Kyuubi. Kyuubi was a better sensei then most of the sensei's he'd had. Only one other person had taught him that much and that would be Iruka Umino. The brown haired Chuunin had taught him much more then Jiraiya and Kakashi, he'd never forget Iruka.

Much to his dismay, once he tried attacking again, his clone had been destroyed by one of Sasuke's many fire techniques. He had no choice but to allow Kyuubi to send another course of its chakra through his body. _Go on, damn fox, just send that murderous intent. Now I really need to beat him… even if it is by using your powers. __**Glad to know you finally see things my way.**_

With that, strength flew through Naruto, as he assumed a monster-like stance again. He felt himself grow fangs, and claw, each standing out. With a dark smirk, he looked at Sasuke.

_Can you hear me cry out to you? Words I thought I'd choke or figure out_

_I'm really not so with you anymore, I'm just a ghost_

_So I can't hurt you anymore, so I can't hurt you anymore_

--

Orochimaru's eyes widened. _This is being carried too far. With Gaara out of reach, Naruto-kun has taken control of the demon fox! I must intervene now, before Naruto-kun destroyed Sasuke-kun completely._

Orochimaru quickly stood up, before leaping down from his seat and landing between Naruto and Sasuke. He then pulled off his hat, revealing his eerie face. "Now", he shouted to nowhere in specific. Out of nowhere, several Sand nin jumped down and released a sleeping jutsu.

Naruto had few defenses against this, he might lose. _**Don't worry, my chakra should protect you. We need to focus on that snake! **_Naruto nodded, before growling and running at Orochimaru. As expected, Orochimaru only pushed him aside. Naruto wasn't going to give up. He did a group of seals, before he slammed his hand to the ground. In seconds he had four clones surrounding him. All four clones went forward to attack, each using its agility to dodge Orochimaru's attacks.

Unknown to Naruto, Orochimaru used a substitution jutsu, and Naruto found a sharp blade at his throat. "Naruto-kun, I suggest you stay out of my way", Orochimaru said, grinning. In seconds, another Orochimaru, more likely the real one, walked over to Sasuke. "Staying here will not give you power, join me", Orochimaru said, holding out a hand.

_And now, you wanna see how far I can sink_

_Let me, go_

_So you can, well now so you can,_

_I'm so far away from you, well now so you can_

--

_I make Naruto frown, don't I? I have feelings… I care for him. I can't do that… because I am an avenger. If I care… I'll never defeat Itachi! I'll have to betray him… it's the only way._

Sasuke nodded, looking down in guilt. He could feel eyes on him, a pair of red eyes. "Sasuke", a tenor voice started. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, and saw those eyes look sad. _He's finally talking to me… he isn't avoiding me. B-but… now I can't be near him… I have to have power. So I can avenge my clan. _

"You can go… but remember, one day, you'll repent leaving our village", Naruto's voice spoke, and with the last few words, it went deeper, "Leaving me". With that, Naruto stepped back, and Orochimaru began walking away. _He's wrong… who says I'm leaving… I can't. Because… I have a duty to perform… a duty… _"Who told you I'm leaving, Usuratonkatchi? We're going to get rid of this madman, and then we continue our fight", Sasuke grunted. And that was when shock entered Naruto's face. _I surprised him. I feel so proud of myself… how is that for a change? _

_And without you is how I disappear_

_And without you is how I disappear_

_Forever, forever now_


	6. Chapter 6

--

The song used in this is called 'Shaketramp' by Marianas Trench.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Six ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

_Did I let you down? To get that sound?_

_Embrace my knees? To get release?_

_Do you needed some just to take you from_

_And I hit you more. Is your face still sore?_

Naruto couldn't understand where his judgment of Sasuke had gone wrong. He was sure Sasuke would leave, infact, even Kyuubi was sure. But just now, Sasuke had completely contradicted his prediction. _H-he's not gonna leave? I-I thought he wanted that power? Wh-what the hell is going through his head? _Naruto was frustrated; he couldn't tell what Sasuke was thinking anymore. He had no control over what was going on, and it made him feel alone. _**Calm down, kid. We just had a miscalculation. It seems the Uchiha has some class, after all. **_

Sasuke seemed to smirk, as his arms folded comfortably. "You should know better, usuratonkatchi. I still have an obligation to this village", he said, "You do too, don't even think of leaving". Naruto's face darkened, as his hands fisted. Red chakra exploded from his being, as the Orochimaru clone stopping him exploded. The real Orochimaru stared in absolute horror. _That chakra is extremely dangerous. This boy really is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. _

Naruto finally looked up at Sasuke, his scarlet eyes glinting dangerously. "Fine then, teme. But it's the fox that eats the snake", Naruto said, through gritted teeth. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow. _The… fox? What does he mean? No time for that, we need to work extra hard to get rid of Orochimaru. None of the Jounin are awake, and if they are, I doubt they're strong enough to go through with this. It's me and Naruto; we're going to have to destroy Orochimaru. _His eyes flared dangerously with his Sharingan, as he caught Naruto's right hand un-clenching. _I hope he can do all those jutsu he did before. It'll be easier that way._

--

_By the time, it was never mine._

_I just don't pretend, I guess it all depends_

_Still I'm a little crazy all the time_

_But I still try to hide if that's some way?_

Sasuke instantly leapt into the air, tossing a few shuriken at Orochimaru. Orochimaru instantly dodged them, only to be confronted by a dangerous looking Naruto. Naruto lunged his arm forward, to stab Orochimaru. Orochimaru narrowly dodged, and was confronted by Sasuke's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. He was hit squarely, but seemed to get through without a scratch or two. Orochimaru then pulled out his Grass Blade (I think, that's what it is called), as he lunged it forward, striking Sasuke in the stomach.

The pain seared through the freshly opened wound, as Sasuke soared through the air, landing with a thump against a stadium wall. Naruto's eyes fell on his body, and he knew Naruto was worried. Almost instantly, Naruto's amount of chakra increased tenfold. _How… how is he doing this? It makes no sense… it's as if… as if his supply of Chakra is almost… almost limitless. _Naruto's form then grew even more animal-like, the scar marks on his face growing more, and more narrow. Sasuke instantly stood up, despite the pain. _He's doing something rash! I'll have to stop him; I just know it's something bad! _

With a quick push of his right leg, he raced at Naruto. He was going to tackle him, pin him, and prevent anything from happening, but he missed.

He tackled Orochimaru to the ground, and the well known Grass Halberd crushing deep into his stomach. He felt the pain searing through his stomach, like a wave washing over the shore. It was so painful, yet he couldn't feel it. He should be groaning in pain, yet he couldn't. And all the while, Naruto's crimson eyes remained widened in complete shock.

--

He couldn't explain it. His heart almost stopped. He couldn't bear to see Sasuke, lying atop Orochimaru, a blade through his stomach. Never before had anything hurt _this_ much. Normally… it just pained a little. But this was… this was so dreadful. _Wh-why did he get in the way? Why didn't he stay lying down?! _He instantly felt anger course through him, as people around him awakened, finding the terror down in the stadium. _This is… this is all I can take. Get ready for your first release in 13 years, damn fox!_

With that, the stadium exploded in red.

_Cry a little more, little more, little more_

_Slap you like a bitch and you take it like a whore_

--

Kakashi and Sakura, whom had woken up by then, stared in terror at what had just happened. Sakura had latched onto the arm of the nearest person, and it happened to be Kakashi. Kakashi felt her arm, indistinctively pulling her close. Together, they faced the large burst of red, fighting it off using what chakra they could muster. _What is Naruto doing? Did… did Sasuke getting hurt cause this? _Kakashi's question remained short-lived, for the burst only got stronger, and stronger.

Ino had latched onto Shikamaru, who was suddenly paying complete attention. She was relieved when his arms wrapped around her, drawing her closer, till her head was resting against his chest. _Shika-Shikamaru? He's not as handsome as Sasuke… and he's really lazy… but. But I can't help but like his attention and trust. Could he be made for me? _She heard a small 'so troublesome' from atop her, but smiled at the comment. _He is._

Sarutobi braced himself, as he looked to the ground, keeping his eyes closed. _It's bad… it is really bad. What is he doing? What could Arashi Kazama's son… the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki… be doing?_

_What a cheap review, I hate this room._

_To testify, but I still try_

_Do you need that step?_

_It'll have Shaketramp._

_It'll hit me more, is my face still sore?_

--

The burst stopped, clearing in a large amount of smoke. Sakura stepped away from Kakashi, her hands pressed against her chest. As the smoke dissipated, some_thing_ large appeared in the place of Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened, as she let out a scream of terror. Kakashi dropped to his knees, fear crawling up his spine. _N-no… h-how? I-It was sealed… th-then… HOW!?_

Ino gasped, hugging Shikamaru closer. Shikamaru was too shocked to speak, too shocked to do anything. Nearby, the other Rookie nine had similar reactions. Lying on the ground, Orochimaru's face paled incredibly, his eyes filled with an unknown fear. Sasuke could barely turn his head to look, but what he saw seemed to make him shudder in fear. _No… this can't be. This ended twelve years ago… then… then what is the Nine Tailed Fox doing here, alive and well?!_

And it smirked down at Orochimaru, hunger in its very soul.

_By the time, it was never mine._

_I just don't pretend, I guess it all depends_

_Still I'm a little crazy all the time_

_But I still try to hide if that's some way?_

--

Orochimaru pushed Sasuke off himself, springing up and grabbing his grass blade. The Kyuubi only seemed to stare, its gigantic paw rising upwards. _It is going to crush me! I won't allow it! _Orochimaru narrowly jumped away, as the fox seemed to miss both Sasuke and Orochimaru. Sasuke couldn't understand why it missed him. _Wh-why aren't any of the Jounin acting against it? Wh-why aren't the ANBU here yet? Help!_

The Kyuubi seemed content with trying to squish Orochimaru, grinning maliciously as Orochimaru tried to outrun it. Eventually, Orochimaru formed a plan in his mind. He jumped high into the air, landing on the fox's head. Kyuubi shook itself furiously, as Orochimaru clutched to its fur, trying to stay on. Once Kyuubi knew it was pointless, he raised his sword with both hands, about to stab it into the fox's head. But he froze, as more mysterious red surrounded him. Instantly, flames burned from the fox, forcing Orochimaru to leap off the fox, landing a few feet away.

Orochimaru took deep breaths, waiting for Konoha to attack the fox. But they were too afraid to interfere. _Serves them right… cowards. But how am I to stop that fox? _His eyebrows muffled in confusion. _Should I… should I run away? I don't have much of a choice. The Nine Tailed Fox is already beginning to cause trouble. There is no knowing what it will do if it decides to use its speed and strength. _As if hearing his thoughts, the giant fox leapt into the air. Startled screams sounded the stadium, as Orochimaru turned to run out of the stadium.

_Cry a little more, little more, little more_

_Slap you like a bitch and you take it like a whore_

_Upside down and around and around_

_Just another piece till you need another sound_

--

Sasuke caught Orochimaru running, his eyes narrowing. Instantly, the giant fox landed on its former place. The malicious grin still placed on its face. _Naruto… where is Naruto? What if… no. Naruto can't be dead… he promised he'd be here forever. He can't just leave me… can he? _Almost instantly, the giant fox was surrounded in the same red explosion. Sasuke knew he couldn't take another second like this. But surprisingly, some form of that red stuff, and some blue chakra, protected him. _It can't hurt me! Does this mean… its going away again? _

When the smoke left behind cleared, all that was left was Naruto, lying on the ground, blood trailing from his lips. _It must have missed Naruto being there… that damn idiot blends in with its fur. I'm just… I'm just glad he's okay. _Sasuke managed to sit up, as he crawled over to where Naruto was lying. He placed his pale hand on Naruto's chest, just above his heart. It was beating, though very lightly. _He's alive… kami-sama… he's alive. _Sasuke quickly wrapped both his arms around the boy, pulling him close to his own chest.

He could feel the warmth radiating off Naruto. He had his own deep wounds, but the ones almost losing Naruto caused, were much graver. He couldn't hide his relief; he couldn't help but want to keep him close. He couldn't even stop the urge to chase Orochimaru himself. _That snake almost made me leave. I'm lucky to have stopped myself… I might have… I might have been the reason why Naruto… why Naruto wouldn't be alive. _A silent tear dripped down his face, landing with a soft thump on Naruto's whiskered cheek.

_Cry a little more, little more, little more_

_Slap you like a bitch and you take it like a whore_

_Upside down and around and around_

_It's just another piece till you need another sound_


	7. Chapter 7

--

The song used in this chapter is 'It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Death Wish' by My Chemical Romance

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Seven ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

_The village has started recovering from the shock of the Chuunin Exams. It took me a week to be able to leave that hospital, and he's still lying in here. They say he's got an intense fever. Stupid dobe must have used his brain too much. There's no sign of Orochimaru in the village, and Sunagakure seems to be apologizing for its rash actions. They were under Orochimaru's influence, and they want our alliance. No one seems to be speaking about the reappearance of the Nine Tailed Fox. They're all scared of it, more-so than Orochimaru's threat of coming back to Konoha. They're so scared; they've stopped talking about it altogether. No one outside of those in the exams knows about it. All that's left is for dobe to wake up… something he isn't planning on doing anytime soon._

Sakura and Sasuke walked down the small path, heading towards the Konoha Hospital. Sakura's pink hair was tied in a bun, and she'd chosen to wear a red t-shirt and a red skirt instead of her usual attire. Her eyes were on Sasuke, who was being himself. _Sasuke-kun seems so set on seeing Naruto. I don't blame him… he was acting so strange yesterday. And then the… it appeared and he must have been lying there. We all want to know what's going on with him… why isn't he behaving like our Naruto. _She closed her eyes, clutching the blue lilies close to her chest. _We don't want him to leave our team. If… I won't let him. I've always been rude to him… is this why he was acting so mean? Then I want a chance to apologize! I can't let him just avoid me… I don't want him to. _

Sasuke's head jerked to one side, looking at Sakura. Tears were silently trickling down her cheeks, her eyes closed. She looked, altogether, sad. _Serves her right. She was always being selfish… she didn't realize how much Naruto loved her. _He folded his arms across his chest, closed his eyes. _Naruto…_

_Do you remember when we met you told me this gets harder?_

_Well it did, been holding on forever. Promise me that when I'm gone you'll kill my enemies._

_The damage you've inflicted, Temporary wounds, I'm coming back from the dead._

_And I'll take you home with me. I'm taking back the life you stole._

--

Naruto's eyes flickered open to a white ceiling. _I seem to be waking up in this room, often. _He let out a sigh, as he examined the room further. No one else was in here with him. _Did Sasuke leave Konoha… or did he just recover before I did? _He let out a small sigh, exhaustion clear on his face. _**We pushed ourselves to the limit, kid. All of your pent up emotion, and my size, caused your small body to have a major breakdown. **_Naruto blinked, before closing his eyes. _I know… I took it a bit too seriously. What was I thinking? I released you… when my body wasn't ready for it. __**It'll be okay, we just need more practice. **__Indeed. _The door suddenly crept open, and Naruto's eyes jolted open. He sat up, staring into the faces of his two teammates. _Why did they choose to come here, right now?_

Sasuke was relieved. Relieved that Naruto was awake. _He's been unconscious for two weeks, and his chakra levels were unusually high for a while. He's really beginning to scare me… stupid dobe. _Naruto almost instantly pushed the white sheets off himself, and tried standing up. Fortunately, Sakura rushed to him, pushing him back to lie down. "You're still ill, Naruto! Stop trying to sit up", Sakura scolded. And then Naruto pushed her away. She landed on her bum, staring up at him in surprise.

Wordlessly, Naruto stood up, and began walking to the door. Much to his expectations, Sasuke stood between him and the door.

_We never got that far. This helps me to think all through the night._

_Bright light's that won't kill me now. Or tell me how._

_Just you and I your starless eyes remain. Hip hip hooray for me._

_You talk to me. But would you kill me in my sleep._

_Lay still like the dead._

--

_He's an idiot… a completely, useless idiot. He's a completely useless idiot if he thinks I'm going to let him leave this hospital. _Sasuke gave his biggest glare, keeping himself infront of the door. Naruto didn't seem to look at him, nor care less. Sakura finally stood up, grabbing Naruto's hand. "You're really ill! Why else would you reject flowers from me", she stated. Instantly, Naruto's right hand fisted, but his body stayed still. "Even Sasuke-kun knows you're ill! Now go lie down, and we'll call a proper doctor to examine you", Sakura said. Slowly, an amount of chakra began to appear in Naruto's right hand. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he quickly tackled Naruto to the ground. Wordlessly, he landed with a thump onto Naruto's chest. Both boys stared at each other, silence filling the air.

_Stop running away, Naruto. Whatever happened to 'I'm never gonna run away, believe it!'? Why are you being so cold with your teammates? With me? I'm here because of you… only you._

With what weight he had, Sasuke kept Naruto on the ground, and Naruto didn't try to get away. _I'm here to prove that I'm not a coward… I'm here to prove that you mean something to me. You're my rival and my best friend; you're the closest thing I have to family. I'll be a fool to lose you. I won't… I'll make sure of it._

_From the razor to the rosary. We could l lose ourselves and paint these walls in pitchfork red._

_I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take. I'm coming back from the dead._

_And I'll take you home with me. I'm taking back the life you stole._

--

Naruto took all of his energy in stopping the blush from creeping onto his face. Sasuke, the immovable, cold Ice Prince. That same Sasuke just tackled him, and was now lying atop him. _What is he doing? __**What does it look like? He doesn't want you to leave the hospital. **__I'm not sticking around… I don't wanna explain what happened when you appeared. __**Point taken. Use a substitution jutsu; you have enough of your own chakra for that. Then make a run for it to your apartment. **__Thank you for the kind suggestion. _

Sakura gasped as Naruto seemed to poof into a log. Naruto then appeared behind Sasuke, making a quick run for it. Sakura pointed at him, and screamed, "He's getting away"! Sasuke stood up, and made a run after Naruto. Sakura was left staring. _I'm so useless. Why can't I seem to do anything? It's always those two…_

_This hole you put me in… wasn't deep enough and I'm climbing out right now. _

_You're running out of places to hide from me. _

_When you go. Just know that I will remember you. If living was the hardest part._

_We'll then one day be together._

--

Naruto quickly dove into his apartment, landing on his knees. Strangely, he only had a few burns from his stunt. _I'm starting to like your training a lot, fox. _The Kyuubi smirked in his mind. He stood up, and locked his front door as best as he could. _**I can do more then just that. **__Sound's like fun! __**Indeed. Especially since you're my Jinchuuriki. You'll have a much easier time. But we can only learn more on one condition. **__What's that?_

Naruto was interrupted by a window smashing. Much to his horror, Sasuke walked in through the window, his fist bleeding._ Dammit! Does this guy ever give up? _Sasuke looked, incomparably, like a zombie. His bleeding fist wasn't helping much either. Naruto had no intention of talking to the Uchiha; he had other things on his mind. He continued to ignore Sasuke, though he was getting the shivers as the Uchiha began walking closer. Finally, he felt someone stand infront of him, a bloody hand reaching to his whiskered cheek. The blood stained his cheek, as he twitched from the contact.

"I have a fucking bleeding hand… because I had to chase you down… and break through a window. Do you honestly know how much you're making me work?"

Naruto didn't try answering back. The feeling of blood dripping down his cheek seemed so familiar. _Kyuubi… what's going on with me? I'm enjoying… I'm enjoying the blood. __**Of course you are. I absolutely worship any form of the red liquid. Try licking it, it tastes good too. On second thought, don't. You're teammate is here right now. **_Naruto paled, stepping away from the Uchiha and wiping his cheek using his black sleeve. "You're never answering my questions, Naruto. _What _in the living hell, happened to our Naruto", Sasuke growled, his eyes suddenly flashing. Fear suddenly swallowed Naruto as a whole. _No… I'm… I can't. If… NO!_

_And in the end we'll fall apart. Just as the leaves change in color. And then I will be with you._

_I will be there one last time now. When you go. Just know that I will remember you._

_I've lost my fear of falling… I will be with you._


	8. Chapter 8

--

The song used in this chapter is 'Dearest' by Ayumi Hamasaki [English lyrics.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Eight ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto fell to his knees, clutching his head. _H-he's in pain! _Sasuke quickly kneeled down and shaking the boy gently. Naruto let out a strangled scream, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy, bringing him close to his own chest. A muffled scream came from Naruto's throat, and Sasuke's grip only tightened. Sasuke could feel hot tears wetting his shirt, yet he didn't move. He only seemed to hold the boy more, and more. After a few minutes, any noises Naruto had made stopped, and the boy was silent.

Sasuke looked down at him, and found Naruto was between asleep and awake. _He's having a hard day… that headache is doing him no good. I can't let him stay here. I'll take him to… to my house. He'll be safe there, and I can keep a proper eye on him. _With that thought, he lifted the boy in his arms, and jumped out the window again, not caring that his fist was bleeding, or that people were staring at him.

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out_

_Everything except what really mattered, but_

_Reality is just cruel._

_--_

Sasuke wasn't expecting visitors, but he had a duty to keep Naruto within his sight. He had already put the sleeping boy in his own bedroom, making sure that he'd bring an extra futon into the room. No matter what anyone else would say, he'd keep Naruto there. Naruto was sick, and Naruto couldn't look after himself alone. _He almost exploded that moment… If that isn't proof, I don't know what is. _He'd gone to his other room to find something for Naruto to wear in the morning. He mainly had Uchiha crested shirts. Naruto couldn't wear that blood stained black shirt, or those shorts. Sasuke would have to go to Naruto's house to get something.

_I can't leave him here, alone. He'll have to wear one of my clan's clothes. Those obi's should do fine… one of them is the color blue. _Sasuke quickly grabbed one of his obi's, and walked back to the bed Naruto was laying on, placing it there. _He has no idea how much Sakura and I are worried… even if Sakura's being more of an idiot about it. How can he not realize that I stayed behind for him?_

_In such times,_

_I see you laughing,_

_Whenever I close my eyes_

--

Naruto's eyes flickered open to some sort of creamy colored ceiling. The room's window was open, and the sun was shining down on him. He could tell this bed was more comfortable then his own bed. The last thing he remembered was some sort of scorching pain in his head, and then he fell down screaming. After that, everything seemed to stop, and go blank. Now, he was lying in someone else's bed, staring at their ceiling. Using his arms, he sat up and found himself staring into the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

He instantly showed a bit of emotion, fear. It was gone as quick as it came, for he knew those emotions would give away his instant shock at being in _Sasuke's_ home. Sasuke kept looked at him, his obsidian orbs etched in deep thought. Finally, Sasuke opened his mouth, speaking first. "You were acting up with that fever. I'm keeping you here till you're better", he spoke. _Wh-what? I can't stay here! He'll interrogate me to death! Besides, I need to train, more and more! _"Before, we spoke so much, people thought we were both crazy. Now, you and I aren't even on speaking terms? Why the fuck are you avoiding me", Sasuke asked? He was angry, so angry that Naruto wasn't telling him anything.

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep_

_That smiling face will_

_Have to stay with me without fail_

--

Naruto still hadn't responded to Sasuke. It was frustrating the raven haired boy, but he couldn't give up. He didn't want to… for some reason. _Since when had Naruto started mattering so much…? _"I-I know… I know I almost went with Orochimaru. But I stopped… right? Now… now I want to know why you've changed so much", Sasuke said, his bangs falling over his face. _Why can't you see that I'm willing to die for you? Why can't you see how much I'm willing to do, if you'll tell me what's wrong? Why, Naruto? Why are you making things so complicated between us?_

Naruto closed his eyes, as his right fist seemed to clench itself. Sasuke's eyes widened when he noticed a single tear dripping down the boy's cheek. He gently brought his face close to the boy's cheek, and placed his lips against the tear. He could taste the salt, yet he didn't find it tasted bad at all. He didn't know why he'd done it, yet he didn't care. It felt so right… oh so right to comfort Naruto.

_People are all so sad, so_

_They go and forget, but—_

_Forget that which I love_

_Forget that which gives me love; I will do what I can_

--

Naruto's heart thumped loudly, as he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He opened his eyes, to find the raven haired Uchiha _kissing_ his cheek. Sasuke seemed to stay that way, before pulling back. "You know… every tear you shed… is worth more then a million ryo... I'd rather you don't waste them", Sasuke spoke. Naruto couldn't explain what had just happened. He couldn't explain why he felt warmth enter him, when Sasuke had spoken those words, as if he really meant them. _He's being so nice… does he really care for me?_

_Back then, when we met,_

_It was awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got hurt, didn't we?_

Sasuke didn't know why he said what he'd said. He just felt it fit the moment… that he really meant it. Naruto seemed surprised, his blue eyes shining like they did before the Chuunin exams. _We've been so distant since the Chuunin exams… we've changed so much. I want Naruto to come back… as the Naruto we all loved like an illness. What do I have to do in order to bring him back? _Sasuke knew he felt like crying. He didn't even want to stop himself this time. His hands clenched the bed sheets, turning into fists and tightening around them. _I didn't cry when I got the cursed seal… I haven't cried since Itachi fucking massacred my clan. Now… now I'm crying because you won't be you anymore. Why… why are you punishing me, Naruto? Why?_

And he felt a hand brush the tears from his face.

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep_

_That smiling face will_

_Have to stay with me without fail_

--

Sasuke opened his eyes, to find Naruto's tanned hand on his cheek, brushing the stray tears away. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy, and he couldn't stop the small smile from entering his face. _I-I only want Naruto back… only Naruto. Nothing more… nothing less. _He felt the hand retreat, and then he felt something tug him. He lay down on the bed, a small amount of warmth somewhere beside him. After a few moments, he raised his hand to see if the boy beside him was awake. His breathing was really soft, and slow. _He's fallen asleep again. _He sat up, staring down at the tanned male. _Naruto…_

_Back then, when we met,_

_It was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got there in the end. _


	9. Chapter 9

--

The song used in this is 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Nine ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

Sasuke's eyes flickered open to a closed window. He stared for a few seconds, before looking back at the side of his bed. Naruto wasn't there anymore. He instantly sat up, panicking. He noticed his obi was still lying there. _He's gone back to his own home. I'll head there right away. _He opened his window (smart man, smart man) and jumped down. Once he'd landed on his feet, he started running to the location of Naruto's stubby apartment. He wasn't going to let Naruto go away.

Instantly, he jumped into the smashed window, to find it empty. There were a few bits of his clothes lying on the ground, and on his bed. It was as if he'd been packing? Sasuke's eyes widened, and he rushed into the bathroom. No one was in there. _No… he didn't run away, did he? No… no. Naruto… Naruto, don't go! _He kicked open the front door, and began to run down the hallway. It was deserted, and he didn't care if he was making a lot of noise. _Doesn't he see how much I miss him? Please come back… Naruto. Don't go!_

_You're giving me too many things lately._

_Your all I need oh, you smiled at me and said._

_Don't get me wrong, I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no._

_I don't think life is quite that simple._

--

He ran into the Sandaime's office. Sarutobi was sitting on his chair, papers all over his desk. He seemed to be in deep concentration. Sasuke walked straight up to the desk, his hands clashing with the book, pulling it away. Sarutobi's eyes rose up to Sasuke's, both men staring at each other. "What brings you to my office this early in the morning, Sasuke", he asked, casually? Sasuke's eyes seemed to flare in anger and suspicion. He had no idea, at least not in his conscious mind, that he'd just been rude to the Hokage.

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go._

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight._

_It's hard to let it go._

_So simple and clean…_

"Where is Naruto? Where did you send him? Tell me now!"

Sarutobi was considerably surprised. He gently stood up, staring down at Sasuke. He came by twenty minutes ago, requesting he be allowed to leave the village", he said. Sasuke's face looked crest fallen. "Wh-what? Why? Why did he want to leave? Why did you let _my_ Naruto leave", he shouted! Sarutobi shook his head. "He wanted to train. He wanted to train so he could be strong. He said he had no room to expand here", he explained, "I couldn't say no to him". "H-he couldn't have left so quickly, I'm going to stop him", Sasuke mumbled, before racing out of the room.

Sarutobi stared his way, before shaking his head. _I'm sorry… Sasuke Uchiha. There are things you must do on your own._

_The daily things that keep us all busy are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand _

_It's enough when I say so._

_And maybe, something's are that simple._

--

Sasuke saw the great gates of Konoha up ahead, and his speed increased. _You're making both of our lives so difficult… I just want you to stay. Is that a lot to ask? Is it too much to ask of someone, to ask them to stay behind? I'll give you my heart on a silver platter, I'll do anything, even hug Sakura! I just… I just want you to be with me forever!_

It as if his heart had shattered, as he stopped and started blankly at the sky. It only occurred to him then, at that moment, why he was so hell-bent on keeping Naruto with himself. _I-I can't… I can't believe I've fallen in love with Naruto… _He placed his hand over his heart, feeling it beat at the mention of his name. _He could only get a rise out of me, he could make the impossible possible, and he could still make you laugh and smile. I… I love him. _He closed his eyes, taking a moment to allow it to sink in. _I was so busy chasing him down, so busy trying to act as if only Itachi's death mattered, I didn't realize he was creating a place of his own in my heart. How could I have been such a fool? _

_Then… then I have more of a reason to stop him. I'm keeping him with me… I don't care what he thinks!_

He came to a halt infront of the gates, relieved to find a small, blonde figure standing there. His mouth opened, and he shouted out the figures name. The blonde male turned to him, before shaking his head. "Don't… don't go", he shouted! The blonde boy seemed to stare for a few moments.

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go._

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight._

_It's hard to let it go._

And Sasuke ran to him. He didn't care that he was running, nor that he was running to someone else. He only cared that he stopped Naruto from making a mistake. He wanted to stop Naruto from leaving Konoha, leaving him.

He tackled the boy, wrapping his arms around him tightly. His face buried into the boy's shoulder, as he felt the air around them still.

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on._

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all._

_Nothing's like me for…_

--

Naruto couldn't push him away, nor could he stop himself from staring at the raven haired boy. _S-Sasuke just… he just. _Instantly, he felt something wet hit his shoulder, and he knew what it was. _He's crying? Why is he crying? _He found Sasuke's grip tightening, as the boy seemed to pull him closer. _He really doesn't want me to leave… he really wants me to stay here. He's never hugged Sakura-chan… and he hasn't cried for anyone else. But… but he's crying because of me. _He shook his head, before gently wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

They stayed silent, and Naruto knew it was best to keep Sasuke like this.

"_You should know better, usuratonkatchi. I still have an obligation to this village. You do too, don't even think of leaving."_

"I won't go… Sasuke. I have an obligation… I won't."

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go._

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight._

_It's hard to let it go._

--

Sasuke heard the words, no matter how soft they came out of Naruto's mouth. That was all the reassurance he needed. He didn't care that Naruto knew he was crying, or that he'd just embraced Naruto. He wanted Naruto to stay, because his world suddenly revolved around him. _I can't live without him… how could I have been so blind? _He pulled Naruto closed, and found the blonde's arms loosening around him. _If he leaves… I'll chase after him. I'll never let him go… never._

"You know… I never go back on my words… I'll stay… Sasuke."

He only barely loosened himself from Naruto, but didn't step away. _I want to be in his arms, for a bit longer. It feels… nice. I'm not carrying myself on my own back, for once; we're both sharing each other's work loads._

_Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on._

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all._

_Nothing's like me for…_


	10. Chapter 10

--

The song used in this is 'I Just Wanna Live' by Good Charlotte. This is a comedy chapter, making fun of Sakura. - Yeah.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Ten ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

Sakura walked into the hospital early that morning, expecting to find one of her teammates there. _Those two always end up here, Naruto more so than Sasuke-kun. _She sighed and scanned the room. As expected, she found someone with blonde hair lying on one of the stretchers. But, it was straw blonde hair. _Ino?! _She ran over, poking the girl in the shoulder. Ino seemed to be sick, and sitting beside her was Shikamaru. "Wh-what happened", Sakura asked? Shikamaru let out a usual bored sigh. "She thought she saw Sasuke hugging Naruto", he said, "What a drag".

Sakura fainted.

_I need an alarm system in my house so I know when people are_

_Creeping about, these people are freakin' me out_

_These days, its getting' hectic everywhere that I go_

_They won't leave me alone, these things they all wanna know_

_I'm paranoid of all the people I meet, why are they talkin' to me?_

_And why can't anyone see?_

--

Sakura's eyes opened shortly, and she found herself lying on a couch. It seemed to be Shikamaru's home, by the looks of it. _That's really sweet of him! He actually tried to help me! _She looked to her left to find a glass of milk, and a vase of perennials. _Definitely Ino's touch. They're so nice to me! _She sat up, taking the glass and looking into it. _Why is this milk so… so creamy? Oh well, I'll just drink it anyways. Ino left it for me anyways! _She placed the cup to her bottom lip, drowning the liquid. _Mm… it doesn't taste much like milk. But I still like it! It's kind of thick, and kind of weird. I should ask Ino where she bought it from!_

She placed the cup to one side and stood up, missing what the glass said. **oRgy gLaSs. **

_I just wanna live_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what life is about_

_I just wanna live_

_Just wanna live, Just wanna Live, Just wanna live_

_Just wanna live_

She stepped outside, only to find Shikamaru lying atop Ino, on the couch. There was a glass similar to the one she'd drank from earlier, filled with more white liquid. Ino was cloth less, same as Shikamaru. Shikamaru's... member… was in Ino's… place. Sakura's face went white, as Ino let out a sharp scream. Shikamaru (for the first time in so long) looked worried. "I-I can explain", Ino started, her face red. Sakura walked over, and carefully lifted up the glass, staring at it.

And she fainted.

--

Sakura woke up a few hours later, her eyes opening to a place much whiter. _Ah… that was just terrible. I can't believe I drank Ino's… ugh. I'm never going to speak to her again. _She closed her eyes, allowing the fresh smell of poison seep into her nose. _Hold on, poison? _She sat up, screaming loudly. Infront of her, stood Orochimaru, grinning maniacally. "Are you ready to die, Sakura-chan", he asked? She screamed more, and more.

Sakura's voice stopped working.

"Prepare for a dose of very strong poison", Orochimaru grinned, "Very strong". _Strong… poison. AHHHHH! _She opened her eyes, to find Orochimaru gone, only to be replaced with a very sheepish Konohamaru. _STUPID LITTLE KID! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! _Konohamaru laughed. "Those henge jutsu are real cool", he grinned, "Let's do something better, Moegi"! He and the little girl beside him ran off.

_I-I fell for a henge… I-I'm so pathetic!_

_I rock a law suit when I'm goin' to court_

_A white suit when I'm getting' divorced_

_A black suit at the funeral home in my birthday suit_

_When I'm home alone talkin' on the phone_

_Got an interview, with the Rolling Stone they sayin'_

'_Now you're rich and now you're famous, they've got stars all know your name is'._

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous, your first hit are you ashamed_

_Of the life, of the life, of the life we're livin'._

--

She found herself walking to the park and sitting on a bench. _I've been so embarrassed lately. First Ino, then Shikamaru and Ino, and now Konohamaru and his friend. What will happen next? Kakashi-sensei with a boyfriend?_

Almost instantly, she heard smooching noises. Turning around, she found herself facing Kakashi and Iruka, making out. _Oh… My… God. I… can't believe… that… is… happening…. _

And she fainted.

_I just wanna live_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what life is about_

_I just wanna live_

_Stop messin' around boy, better think for your future_

_Better make some good plans boys, said every one of my teachers_

_Look out! You'd better play safe. You never know what are turning your way._

_We say, where you comin' from? We've already seen the worst that this life can play._

_Now we expectin' everywhere that we go, all the things that they say_

_Yeah we already know._

--

TenTen sat at Ichiraku Ramen, waiting for Sakura to come. _We were supposed to have lunch together, what happened to her?_

_I just wanna live_

_Don't really care about the things that they say_

_Don't really care about what life is about_

_I just wanna live_


	11. Chapter 11

--

The song used in this is 'Akatsuki no Kuruma' by Fiction Junction YUUKA.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Eleven¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

Naruto's eyes opened slightly, as he looked up at the familiar ceiling of his apartment. The smell of miso wafted over his nose, and the familiar sunlight came through the open window. He sat up, feeling himself rejuvenated. _I feel so excited! Almost like how I was before all of this started! _He looked up at his ceiling, and stripped himself of his blankets. _I'm half glad I didn't leave. At least I get a proper meal and a roof every day. __**Even less room for our training. It will have to do. **__Good, I'm not leaving this place. __**At least you're loyal. **__Yeah, I'm really loyal to our village! __**Our?**__ Yes, our village. __**Well, well. I've been promoted from damn fox to 'our' village's fox. **__Don't push your luck._

He'd walked outside, dressed in nothing but a sweatshirt and his boxers. He opened a cupboard above his stove, pulling out the first instant ramen cup he'd touched. It was a miso ramen cup. Grinning, he started boiling hot water. _Miso, miso ramen! My favorite! __**It's unhealthy. **__You sound like Sasuke and Sakura. __**You're being a fool. That stuff makes you fat. **__Excuse me! I work out, besides, it tastes good. __**Tch… you really are his son. **__Who? __**No one. No one at all.**_

_Shaded by the trees, calling to the wind, I'm lying face-down crying_

_I saw a version of myself I didn't recognize_

_On this guitar I'm playing a melody of someone who passed away_

_A star falls on grief of someone who'll never be seen again_

--

Naruto began walking down the narrow path leading to Team 7's training spot. The trees were calm; the sky wasn't a bright shade of blue, but a solemn dark blue. The birds weren't chirping, but they were still there. Naruto knew he was nearby, and so he used a small dispel jutsu he learned, that could hide his chakra. He stood behind a tree, listening to the conversation between Kakashi and the only other person there, Sasuke.

"So, Sakura hasn't been here since… what?"

"Since she saw my dolphin-chan and I. I think she also spent time with Ino and Shikamaru."

"…. Hn."

"I do wonder where our Number one hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja is."

"… Me… too."

Naruto's eyes widened at Sasuke's last input into the conversation. _"… Me… too." _Naruto closed his eyes, thinking the words were meant for Sakura. _He must wonder where she is. He's… supposed to like her, after all. _He sighed lightly, before reaching to his hitai-ate, which was tied around his arm. _I'm going to have to change… no longer can I be a weak little boy. I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Kakashi-sensei needs to understand I'm not a disturbance. _He looked down at his outfit, shaking his head. _I can't get rid of these… they're like my ninja way. Orange… it's the color that suits me._

_Please don't go, no matter how much you scream_

_All it will do is quietly stir these orange petals_

_Saved on my soft brow,_

_I send the memories on my palm far away_

_An eternal farewell as I keep strumming_

--

Sasuke turned sharply when the trees nearby. He found himself faced with Naruto. Instantly, something hot crept up his back. _He's staying… he really meant it. _He almost smiled, but only inwardly. _Naruto stayed… for me. _The happiness was so strong, he'd never felt this happy. From the moment he stopped himself from chasing Orochimaru, he'd never felt as proud. _This is something Itachi could never do. He could never make Naruto bend his will. I did. _He closed his eyes, a smirk forming on his face.

Naruto blinked, as he noticed Sasuke smirking. _He's cried for me, he's bled for me, and he's even wasted time for me. If anyone… I can trust him with my biggest secret. I don't care if Kakashi-sensei or even the hokage are against me telling anyone. I'll still tell Sasuke… because I can trust him. More than Sakura-chan… _

It finally occurred to him. After years of admiring Sakura, and thinking he was hopelessly in love with her. _The truth is… I don't. I don't love her, nor do I even want to love her. She's… just a friend. I didn't even realize when my love for her disappeared… its even worse that I don't mind all that much. I'm only her friend… Sasuke is her lover. I'm… the extra weight in Team 7, the one meant to be left out. _A small sigh escaped his lips. _The extra weight… _

"Ahem… Naruto, Sasuke? If you're done with the sulking, I was about to offer to take us out to eat at that new restaurant. I believe the Akimichi family just opened it."

Naruto blinked slightly, wondering why Kakashi, of all people, had offered to treat them to dinner. "Sure, Kakashi-sensei", Naruto spoke, giving the Jounin a quick smile. _He's got more going on than that. He's about to apologize for something or another. _"Well, let's get going", Kakashi smiled, walking towards the village. Sasuke hadn't removed his eyes from his Sensei's back.

"Something's up… Sasuke."

_The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand_

_The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on_

_On this guitar I'm playing the grief of someone who passed on_

_The strings in my heart being plucked on violently_

--

Kakashi had ordered them all barbeque, something Naruto didn't like. As always, Naruto preferred ramen, or miso for the matter. He didn't like the burger he'd been told to try. Sasuke found Naruto's glares and growls, directed to an inanimate burger, amusing. Kakashi seemed to be staring at his burger, doing nothing but staring for a few moments. "Sasuke, Naruto", he asked?

The two looked at their sensei, which shook his head. "I'm… inviting Iruka Umino as a semi-sensei for you both, he's been promoted to Jounin", Kakashi said, "Sakura would agree… but you two have been acting unusual lately and". "Yeah! Iruka-sensei is the best sensei in the world", Naruto said, grinning brightly, "I can't wait for him to be part of our team"! Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the very familiar Naruto-like behavior, though inwardly, he was smiling almost has brightly.

_He's smiling like himself again… I wish time would just freeze. I'd be more then happy to stare at his smile all day long. _Kakashi then stood up, his only revealed eye closing. "Now, I'll be gone on a small training mission for a week, Iruka will teach you three… or two", Kakashi spoke, "Be good, he's still uneasy with small groups". "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei! I'll make Iruka-sensei real comfortable near everyone", Naruto said, still grinning. _Right now… you're making us more comfortable near you Naruto. You'll never know how much dolphin-chan has missed you… how much we all missed you. _Kakashi shook the thought, and turned to leave.

Once he was out of sight, Naruto sighed loudly.

_Branded into my memories, on the ever-turning earth_

_There is something sprouting in remembrance_

--

Sasuke watched as Naruto finally finished off his burger. _I never knew he hated hamburgers that much. _Naruto then placed his share of money on the table, and stood up. _Should I offer to take him home? It would be nice to see him for a while… maybe then home won't look so lonely. _Sasuke stood up too, and offered a hand to Naruto. "I'm going the same way… I'll take you home", he said, plainly. "No… I'm… I'm gonna see Sakura-chan in the hospital. Whatever happened has her in a small coma", Naruto said. _He still loves her… why? She's always insulting him, ignoring him, and pointedly hating him. Why… not me? _

"Sasuke… I… we also have to talk."

His obsidian eyes landed on Naruto's blue ones. "After we visit Sakura… can we talk", he asked? Sasuke nodded, though in his mind, he was feeling a bit more depressed then before. _He still loves her. How will I get him out of her grasp? How can I show him… that I can't exist without him? What do I have to do? I… I feel so proud when he sees me, I feel like I'm flying off the ground when he's doing something for me. How do I show him he's the reason I'm still here? It's so difficult to do this… it would be easier fighting off fifteen versions of Gaara. _

_Sending off dawn's carriage_

_These orange petals are stirring somewhere even now_

_The peaceful daybreak I once saw_

_Until it is placed in my hands once more,_

_Please don't let the light go out_

_The wheels are turning_


	12. Chapter 12

--

The song used in this is called 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Twelve ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

Sakura's eyes flickered open, as she was greeted by Sasuke's obsidian eyes. _He came to see me. He must really love me! Cha! _She closed her eyes instantly, pretending to be asleep. _He might admit he loves me if I'm quiet enough! Cha! _She kept her eyes closed, listening a bit longer. "I think she's still unconscious", another voice sounded. _It's… It's Naruto! He sounds so much like himself! Shhh… I need him to leave so Sasuke-kun will admit his true love for me!_

"I'll… be back in a few minutes, Sasuke."

"Where… are you going?"

"Uh… I have to… to go to the… washroom!"

She heard footsteps, and knew Naruto was gone. _Cha! Now Sasuke-kun can admit I'm his true love! _She heard a small grunt, and someone sitting across from her bed. _Talk, Sasuke-kun! _"Why… why can't you see that I love you", Sasuke's voice sounded. _Of course I see that you love me! Oh Sasuke-kun! _"You're so blind to my love… you're always looking at her as if she's the one you love", Sasuke said, his voice deep and worried. _She? You mean Ino-chan? I DO NOT LOVE INO!!! CHA! She was my best friend, but then she's flinging with Shikamaru. I only love you Sasuke-kun! Cha! _"I love you… I love you so much", Sasuke's voice mumbled, before drifting into silence.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

--

Sakura quickly pulled the blankets off herself, before leaping off the bed and hugging Sasuke tightly. Tears drifted down her face, as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck. "Oh Sasuke-kun, I love you too", she cried. She was so happy, nothing could spoil her mood.

"… bad timing, eh?"

Naruto stood at the door, his hair completely messed up, and his face was of pure coldness. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he tried to shove Sakura away. "Oh, Sasuke-kun", Sakura squealed, and tightly hugging him. Naruto's eyes turned distant, cold. _To think… to think I thought they could lie off for even… for even a few minutes. Wh-while I'm here… they start doing that? _He turned around; dropping the flowers he was carrying on the ground.

Sasuke growled, deeply, before kicking Sakura away. "I didn't mean that I loved you", he growled! Sakura's emerald eyes widened. "Didn't you hear me properly? It should be obvious the person I love likes a girl", Sasuke shouted, his hands fisting, "You, he fucking admires you like there's no tomorrow! I could never, ever love you"! "Y-you love… a-a male", Sakura gasped. _It's enough… I'm going to tell her the truth. I'm not going to take her admiration anymore… It's time for the truth to come out. _"Yes, I'm gay! I love men, I fucking dream about men! And the only man I've ever dreamt about", he shouted, before turning awfully soft, "Is our teammate".

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_I miss you_

--

Sakura stared at Sasuke, her eyes really wide in shock. Her world had stopped moving, her breath almost stopping. _N-no… th-this can't be… h-he… h-he can't. _"If you… if you even think of hurting him, I will not hesitate to beat the living shit out of you", Sasuke spoke, his voice monotone, "I may have once acted cold near him… but he still helped me, he still made me stay here, and in the end… that was worth more then your useless whining". _"That was worth more then your useless whining." _

She bursted into tears. "I-I can be like him too! I'll act rude to you, I'll grin stupidly, I'll even be so courageous you won't believe it", she shouted! "You don't get it! Naruto is Naruto! No one else can be him", Sasuke growled, "No one! Not even the perfect impersonator! Naruto's… Naruto's the most special person I've ever laid my eyes on"! _"Naruto's the most special person I've ever laid my eyes on!" _

"F-fine… b-but watch… w-watch out. Y-your mine once he breaks… y-you'll always b-be my Sa-Sasuke-kun… tee hee… hee… Haha!"

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

She bursted into a mad fit of laughter, clutching her stomach in absolute pain. The tears streamed down her face like some form of a curse, as her emerald eyes gleamed with spirit. Sasuke stepped back, taking a deep breath. _She's finally broken… she's laughing like a maniac. _Suddenly, the door to the room opened, Naruto and a doctor walking in. Naruto's eyes widened at the scene. A doctor ran to Sakura, quickly checking the laughing girl.

Sasuke stood, staring at Sakura. _I don't get it… we're… we're in a love triangle. I love him, he loves her, and she loves me. Why… why can't God just give me him? I'm being selfish… but I just want this one thing, more than Itachi's death. I want him. _

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san? Haruno-san has… has gone insane. Her mind was overrun with too many emotions."

Sasuke's head jerked to look at Naruto, expecting pure agony and sorrow. Instead, he received an indifferent, expressionless face. "Uzumaki-san", the doctor repeated? Still, nothing happened to Naruto. _Oh… no. He isn't insane too, is he? No… no, you can't do this to me! Naruto, fight it off! Please be okay! I don't want to lose you! Please… don't be hurt by Sakura's flaw!_

"Sasuke… I wanna talk to you… even if it is for a second."

Naruto turned, and walked outside, Sasuke blinked, and following after.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_I miss you_

--

Sasuke and Naruto stood outside the hospital, Naruto staring at Sasuke emptily. Sasuke was worried, very worried. _If he's taken from me… I swear I will end my own life. Give Naruto back to me… please, please, please. _He was begging, begging for Naruto to not be broken. _I'll do anything… I just want him to be himself. _

"I don't love her."

Sasuke was frozen in thought, staring at Naruto in something similar to shock. "The way you were staring at me, expecting me to feel shock for your girlfriend's state, I don't love her", Naruto spoke, pausing momentarily, "I got over her a while ago… I only realized that she was like a friend… she just whined too much. I didn't love her". _I did it… I told him that I don't love Sakura. Now he can stop misunderstanding me. I won't come in their way anymore._

"Then it's safe to say that I don't love her either. I love someone else."

_We were made for each other, out here forever_

_I know we were_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can only breath I need to feel you here with me_

Naruto was now horror struck, before he laughed lightly. "The great Sasuke Uchiha just admitted to loving someone! The earth just froze over", he said, laughing again. _I know… I love you Naruto. I love you because of the way you act. Your smiles, your laugh, your courage, and your everything. I want all if it to myself, forever and ever. _"Seriously… whoever this person is, they'll be real lucky", Naruto said, turning away from Sasuke, "Real lucky that they got you". In moments, Naruto was gone.

Sasuke stared, before shaking his head. _No… whoever gets you, they're real lucky._

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_I miss you._


	13. Chapter 13

--

The song used in this chapter is called 'Quiet Night'. In Gundam SEED, Lacus Clyne (voiced by Rie Tanaka, and in the English version, Jillian Michaels) sings it during the episode before Lacus is rescued by the Arch Angel. I'll be likely to use a lot of Gundam SEED in this Fanfic, because I really, truly admire Gundam SEED. So, I don't own Quiet Night. Toshihiko Sahashi, Yuki Kajiura, and Rie Tanaka are the ones who own and created it.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Thirteen ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

Naruto closed his eyes, his mind repeating over what he had told Sasuke. _"Seriously… whoever this person is, they'll be real lucky. Real lucky that they got you." _He was back in his own apartment, and he had a warm bowl of miso ramen before him. He'd always been ecstatic to have his ramen. But this once, he didn't really feel like it. _Sasuke doesn't love Sakura, he loves someone else. And Sakura still loves him. Where am I gonna fit in? Nowhere… I'm still out of the group, because I don't love anyone. Do I even want to? _The thought still perturbed him.

_Can… can a Bijuu Container love…? Even if they can… who do I love? The person you think of most, the person you spend time with the most, the person you can't seem to let go of. No… that can't be right. _

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you._

--

Sasuke frowned deeply when only one person arrived at the training grounds Team 7 normally met at. Iruka Umino, dressed in a Jounin outfit, had just entered the training field, smiling like his usual self. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't like Iruka, he only wanted someone else here more than the brown haired Jounin. "Good morning, Sasuke-san, have you seen Naruto around", Iruka instantly asked? _He's like Naruto's father… something Naruto treasures more than his own life. I can understand… though I don't consider Iruka much of a father. He's more of a mother hen. _"No, Iruka-sensei", Sasuke answered.

Iruka seemed dumbfounded. "Well, I should look for him first. I was hoping all three of us could go through the techniques we learnt before", Iruka smiled. Sasuke blinked twice. _Techniques we learnt before? He wants to review the stuff we've got down pat. _"I'll go to his apartment", Iruka quickly decided, "Can you check Ichiraku and the swing near the academy"? Sasuke nodded stiffly. Iruka was gone moments later. _Where are you, Naruto?_

_Time passes by._

_And memories fade._

_But time can't erase._

_The love that we've made._

--

Sasuke twitched when he heard a twig crack nearby. Once he twisted his head in that direction, he found a blonde haired boy standing there. _Great… now we have to go find our sensei. _He expected Naruto to ask where Kakashi or Iruka were, but instead, the blonde just turned to walk away. _Dammit… not this again! He's avoiding me! _"Sasuke… I'm gonna go look for Iruka-sensei", Naruto spoke, before disappearing as well.

Sasuke was left staring. _Did he just… ditch me?_

_And the stars in the sky._

_That I wish upon._

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though your not here with me._

_I dream of the day._

_We'll meet again._

--

Naruto came back to the Training grounds after an hour. Iruka was nowhere to be found, and he was worried. _**You worry more for that Jounin then yourself. **__Iruka-sensei is like my dad! I could never forgive myself if somethin' happened to him! __**Just stay here till the Uchiha-boy comes back. If he hasn't found him, go see the Hokage. He'll have some idea of where he is, hopefully. **__If not… then what? __**Summon twenty or so foxes, and send them out to find him. I'll even boost with my own chakra, so you can summon one of the bigger foxes. **__Bigger? One of your relatives? __**I'm the largest fox, but I'm not related to them. I was born of pure flames and the spirit of a dead fox. They're all really born of parents. The largest one, next to me, is Ryuubi. He's smaller then me by a lot, but still pretty big. **__I'm gonna thank the fourth for making you a part of me, I have a lot of power and knowledge. __**Tch… sure, kid.**_

It took Naruto a moment to realize someone was kneeling before him, staring at him like he was crazy. They had obsidian black eyes, and that was what alerted Naruto. He almost fell, but felt a pair of arms wrap around him, keeping him straight. "Hn… watch it, dobe", the tenor voice sounded. Naruto blinked, still unable to move. He was feeling awfully warm somewhere near his cheeks, and he had suddenly lost any thoughts he had before. _A-ah… wh-what is he doing? Wh-what is he doing to me? _Instantly, the other male chose to speak out.

_Hold me close_

_So deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

"You know… you still owe me… for stealing my first kiss."

And that was the only warning Naruto got. A pair of lips swooned down on his own, capturing his lips in a soft, gentle kiss. His stomach felt like butterflies, and he was powerless to pull away. A sort of warmth grew from his heart, surrounding his body. He felt the older boy pull him in, only deepening the kiss to a small extent. All at once, he felt a pale had slide to his blonde hair, running through it as if the owner had been dieing to have it all for himself. Those other lips moved ever so softly against his own, never too rough, yet not so soft as to not exist either.

And then, it all ended. Sasuke pulled back, a quick smile on his face. Naruto's eyes had widened, as he placed his finger on his own lips, where, only moments before, someone else had been. "Wh-what was that for", Naruto growled! Sasuke only grunted, and folded his arms. "That's not an answer, bastard! Gimme an answer! What the hell were you doing? You stole my second kiss", Naruto shouted!

_Dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars that lead_

_Shout at me, hit me, and glare at me all you want, Naruto. I've finally kissed you, for real, and nothing can ruin how nice it felt to have you in my arms, kissing you till you could no longer tell what reality was. I'm never, ever going to let anyone else touch you like that… because I love you. I love you like no other could. Naruto…_

_Into the quiet night._


	14. Chapter 14

--

The song used in this chapter is called 'Never Too Late' by Three Days Grace.

This might as well be a pre-warning. Naruto and Team 7 (without any Jounin) go on a mission to track down a scroll belonging to Kirigakure. Jounin from Otogakure had taken the scroll, and Kirigakure was now aided with Konoha; Konoha was asked to go on the mission. Naruto ends up having an overload, and the Kyuubi can't control the amount of chakra and pressure it releases. Naruto almost, almost kills himself.

Keyword: Almost.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Fourteen ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

He sat on his bed, staring, once again, at his ceiling. The morning's events rang over his head, giving him a headache. Yet he was curious, as to why someone like _him _would kiss someone, let alone a boy. _Sasuke's definitely lost it. He'd never kiss someone, even me. I'll ask him next time we see each other. No, but if he asks me for an answer to why the Kyuubi came, I can't answer him. I can't give them answers yet. I don't have any._

He lied down on his bed, closing his eyes. Almost instantly, a shout ensued through his door. He sat up, taking a sharp breath. _I need to get this place sound proofed. Who the hell would interrupt me? _He stood up, and walked to his door, about to open it. _The door knob is lying on the ground. _He kicked the door, causing it to swing back and nearly hit him. He found himself facing Sasuke and Iruka. _Why are they here, right now? I need some rest after all that just happened. _

Iruka smiled at him, almost softly. "We've been told to go on a mission", he said, still smiling, "Well, you two are going on it. I'm being asked to go on a mission alone". Naruto stared, dumbfounded. _A mission… without our sensei? H-how are we going to win? It'll be a repeat of the exams! _"It's not too difficult. Some sound Nin have taken a scroll from Kirigakure, we just need you to take it back", Iruka spoke, "Only five shinobi were seen". "Only five? That's more then all of us already", Naruto growled, his voice suddenly low, "I can barely take on two people, Sakura-chan hasn't healed, and Sasuke's in the same situation with his curse mark"! "It doesn't matter, at all, Naruto. You need to learn to control _it_, and we'll all be okay", Iruka spoke, emphasizing it. _He must mean you, Kyuubi. Hah, as if I need to learn to control you. __**I have you wrapped around my finger, kid. I could make you kill all of those ninja in a snap. **__I'm doing this alone, unless its too much, understand? _

Iruka stared, concerned, at Naruto. _If he really can talk to the Nine Tailed Fox, he's probably communicating with it right now. It doesn't matter, though. The Naruto I trained can handle anything, and a fox is nothing too hard for him. I know he won't succumb to it._

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong who would have guessed it?_

_I will not leave alone everything that I own._

_To make you feel like it's not too late, its never too late._

--

Naruto watched as Sasuke sat on his couch (or what it used to be). Naruto was supposed to pack a pair of clothes and anything else necessary for this mission (Iruka pointed out that ramen doesn't count as necessary). His dresser was in the front room, because his bedroom was too small to fit anything except his bed. He quickly searched through the drawers, looking for something he could wear now, and later on. His orange jumpsuit was dirty, and he still had this feeling orange didn't suit a ninja. Eventually, he found some clothes he hadn't bought. With a sigh, he turned around to look at Sasuke. "I'm going to change", he said, before turning to walk into his bathroom.

Instantly, a pair of arms wrapped around him, holding him still. A blush crept up his small figure, as he seemed to find time stilling. "I have clothes for _you_, Naruto. Put those for later… these would help us more", Sasuke's deep voice spoke. Naruto blushed lightly, and croaked out a small yes. Instantly, Sasuke let go of him, and Naruto turned around. The raven haired male was holding out a blue and black outfit, and he seemed sincere. _**He's being honest, kid. I smell it in him. **__Why would he want me to wear anything he chose? __**Don't ask me. I'm just the evil fox. **__You're not much help aside of battles and trickery. __**Do the words evil and fox point anything to you? **__Leave me alone. __**Not for long. **_

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life._

_Now and again we try to just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

'_cuz its not too late, its never too late_

Sasuke stood patiently outside the bathroom, a smirk on his delicate face. _He agreed to wear it without hassle, that's good. Now to see if he looks as kawaii in it as I had imagined. I can just imagine the yummy expression on his face. _Instantly, the bathroom door opened. Naruto walked out, his blue eyes fixed on Sasuke. Just as Sasuke had expected, blue and black suited Naruto just as much as it did himself. The blue obi top revealed his surprisingly fine chest, something most men would be jealous as hell over. The black obi pants suited the blue, and also gave Sasuke a slight boost of his own imagination.

_He does look beautiful in colors like mine. If only I'd added the Uchiha symbol to it._

--

The two began walking down a lean path, headed towards their designated location. They were to first stop at Kirigakure. There, they could resupply and easily catch some rest. Sasuke had reminded Naruto that Inari and his parents lived there, and might even let them stay there for the night. Naruto seemed to stare at a tree, before responding to him with an affirmative. _Why is he always thinking so slowly? _He let out a soft sigh, and began walking once more. Once more, he found Naruto doing something out of character. The blonde boy hadn't said a single word.

_I don't like it when he's so separated from me. If I could anger him, he might shout at me and act like himself._

"Sasuke… I see enemies!"

He turned sharply, to find four enemies surrounding him. Four Oto ANBU.

--

Naruto's breathing rate increased. _I'm going to need your help, Kyuubi. __**They do look dangerous. Four ANBU can be rather tough for two genin. **_He instantly felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he turned sharply. Sasuke was looking at the ANBU, though Naruto could clearly see the look of courage in the brunette's eyes. _That must have been how I looked before. I don't even look like that anymore… I can't. I need to be feared… as the thing I really am. __**It's never too late to turn back, you can always ignore me. **__No… I can't do that. I chose a new path. As long as they fear me they won't hurt me. __**I'm proud of you. You're being more like me by the moment. **__I-I… am… I-I'm turning into you…_

Sasuke instantly leapt forward, seeing as how Naruto seemed to be thinking. _Stupid dobe, do something. _He raised his right hand, using a Great Fireball Jutsu. The ANBU it was aimed at dodged almost instantly, as the other three struck Sasuke in the stomach. They were too quick. _Th-the sound waves they create are… are tearing my ears apart! _He jumped back, landing on his knees, and clutching his head painfully. _This must be how Shikamaru felt when those sound waves hit him. It's pitiful… very pitiful. _

Instantly, a large burst of chakra surrounded him and everything. It took most of his chakra to stop it from hurting him. _More of that mysterious chakra Naruto had used before… then, Naruto's like that again. _He found Naruto jumping before him, his stance, once more, like an animal. The red chakra was surrounding him like a ghostly silhouette. Fear rushed through Sasuke, but he couldn't move.

_The one we'll ever see beside reflected_

_And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?_

_And I have left alone everything that I own._

_To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late._

--

When Naruto let the thoughts of evil, and darkness take over his being, an instant pain hit him. He couldn't question it himself, because the sense of power he normally felt took over him. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra push his own aside, as if that chakra was just a second source. Naruto instantly released a large amount at once, even though he knew that it might endanger Sasuke. _"I-I… am… I-I'm turning into you…"_ He couldn't control the surge of energy, as he jumped infront of Sasuke.

Temporarily, he and the Kyuubi were like one. His thoughts were merged with Kyuubi and his actions as well. It was all up to his conscious mind and the Kyuubi, what would happen.

_Even if I say it'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life._

_Now and again we try to just stay alive._

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

'_cuz its not too late, its never too late_

Sasuke stood up, despite the surging pain, worried for Naruto. _No… go back to Naruto! Something bad might happen… I don't trust anything near you! _He instantly noticed Naruto was digging his claws into his own hands, blood pouring from the wound. _He isn't normally like this… he's always braver. _And then Naruto let out a howl.

It pained, so much. It was like his mind was being torn apart. He fell to his knees, clutching his head with his sharp claws. Instantly, every part of his body hurt, like he was being crushed into a small, tiny piece. _**Too much of my chakra is being let out! Stop thinking kid, stop trying to do anything! **_He couldn't stop anything, as he kept howling and clutching himself in pain. Sasuke shot up, even as the pain went on, and ran towards Naruto. Instantly, he was thrown back by a large, red barrier of sorts. Naruto seemed to keep growing more and more unstable, as the red started to become more visible.

The four ANBU seemed to be long forgotten. They themselves were afraid. "Konohagakure Ninja, we leave this to you", one of them shouted, before they all escaped. Sasuke stared, in fear and grief, as Naruto's very being was turning into something else. _I'm not letting him go… not like Aniki-san left me. Naruto's going to stay… till the end! _He instantly called out his bloodline limit, and his eyes changed to the color of red. With a deep breath, he lunged himself towards Naruto.

_The world we knew won't come back._

_The time we've lost can't get back_

_The life we knew won't be_

'_cuz I care._

--

Sasuke got through, he didn't know how, but he did. As quickly as he could, he landed on his knees, and wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto. As soon as he did, sharp pain hit him in every part of his body. He ignored it all, keeping Naruto in his arms and whispering words of serenity. Naruto only seemed to grow worse, as Sasuke felt flames appearing from the small boy. As if instinct, he gripped the boys face, and pulled it to his own.

Their lips met, and he kissed hard, hard as if his life depended on it. He wrapped his own arms around Naruto's small figure, and felt something prick his shoulders. Sharp claws were digging into his shoulder, and as much as it pained, he knew it would hurt more if he lost Naruto. With all the strength he could muster, he kissed harder, till he himself felt weak. So much pain, and he couldn't take it all.

And he felt it kiss back. Albeit softly, but it was there. He smiled, and kissed back, as slowly, all the pain seemed to recede. And he pulled away, tears staining his cheeks, as he looked into the dangerously crimson eyes of Naruto. "Th-thank y-you", Naruto mumbled, before falling into Sasuke, completely unconscious. Sasuke looked down at the boy, and shook his head. He didn't move, and kept his arms wrapped around him. _Never… never ever leave me alone._

_This world will never be what I expected_

_And if I don't belong?_

--

Sasuke watched as Naruto was checked on by a few doctors. His eyes studied the small boy, remembering those last few words Naruto had spoken to him. _"Th-thank y-you." _It made him happy, something he seemed to like near Naruto. Now new questions were in his head, those questions he didn't have answers to ever since the Chuunin Exams. _He made a stronger Kage Bushin, he summoned a fox, he almost exploded of anger, and he had claws and fangs, and that mysterious red chakra. Why is Naruto suddenly like this? _He wanted answers, even if it means pestering the third hokage.

_I-I promise you, Naruto… I'll accept you, no matter how strange you are. I love you… only you…_

--

Sarutobi stared in amazement as Sasuke Uchiha walked into his office. The boy had just come back from a mission, and Naruto Uzumaki was in dreadful condition. Sasuke stood before his desk, his palms flat on the wooden table. "Why", the boy asked? There were many possibilities to that question, but only one suited the person asking it. "So, you'd like to know the truth? How much have you seen", Sarutobi asked? Sasuke stared at him, before opening his mouth.

"The claws, the fangs, the advanced kage bushin, the red eyes, the _Kyuubi_ appearing during our battle, and that red chakra."

_Even if I say it'll be alright._

_Still I hear you say you want to end your life_

_Now and again we try to just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around, 'cuz its not too late, its never too late_

Sarutobi knew he didn't have the rights to tell anyone, nor did he have the rights to not. But Sasuke had basically figured it all out; he just needed to be told the last part of it. _Naruto should tell him himself. _The voice nagged, and he gave into it. "I'm sorry Uchiha-san. Naruto needs to tell you himself", he said. Sasuke let out a growl, but nodded nonetheless.


	15. Chapter 15

--

The song used in the next chapter is a short thing written by me. I made it, no one else. I call it "Sorrow's Requiem". Its more from the point of Sasuke, then Naruto. Naruto's just in denial right now, and wants to like Hinata because he wants to get Sasuke out of his head. Yeah, Naruto dates Hinata. I'm sorry to anyone who really likes NaruHina, but I don't like the pairing. KibaHina should be much better used. I mean, Sasuke KISSES Naruto in the Anime (it was blocked out; they made him kiss Naruto on the forehead instead). Sakura can just go screw bullshit; she doesn't deserve anything (which is why I killed her in almost every Fanfic I made! I hate her to hell!). Even Rock Lee is too good for her. : P Yeah… enough evilness. I'll get on with the chapter.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Fifteen ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

_The sky is shining pretty brightly. I'm pretty sure the window is open, and that I'm the hospital. It's almost like my second home now. To say the truth, I haven't been to my own apartment in so long. Everything has happened to quickly, I've barely had time to treasure what calmness I had before. That last mission really tired me out. I can't believe the damn fox lost its control over its chakra. My body really is having trouble coping, isn't it? I'll just need to train more and more. That battle… I would have died for sure if Sasuke hadn't. Sasuke… risked his life for me. He almost died trying to stop me from losing control. How on earth do I thank him? _

Naruto felt a guilty tear drip down his face. _I repay him by being a drag, by not moving on from Sakura. I know he doesn't like her, and neither do I. I should… I should be with someone. Maybe then Sasuke will feel happy… happy and for once, not having to carry my weight. _He closed his eyes, as the door creaked open. A very timid Hinata walked in, her lavender eyes worried. _Hinata?_

He opened his eyes, sitting up. Hinata instantly shrieked, and dropped the flowers she was holding. "A-ah… Hinata-san… I'm really glad you came to see me", Naruto spoke, though not sincerely. _I suppose people do care for me. _"I-I w-was w-worried", she said, picking up her flowers and placing them across on the small side table. Naruto blinked, before smiling.

_The sun, the stars, the sky_

_None can really tell you how you make me feel_

_Your every touch is like a drug_

_I need you, I really do_

--

Sasuke stayed lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sarutobi hadn't told him anything. He wanted to know… but he'd said those answers are something he must learn on his own. _What… what could be going through Naruto's head? He's so distant from me, he hides this from me. When will he tell me himself? When will I find out? What… what do I do? Naruto…_

--

Naruto smiled at Hinata, even when she'd been standing silent for a few minutes. _She seems pretty nice… I'm out of this place in an hour. I could… take her to dinner? Yeah! Dinner and maybe a movie or something. Maybe then Sasuke and I won't have to see each other for a while… _

He took a deep breath. "Hinata-chan, will you go on a date with me", Naruto asked? The small girl's eyes widened, before she smiled and nodded. There was an odd twinkle in her eyes, one Naruto had only seen once before. _When Sasuke was crying for me. _He stood up from his bed, and smiled. "Let's go to my house so I can change. I hate walking around like this", Naruto smiled, motioning to the hospital clothes he'd been wearing. _Sasuke's obi… where is it? Why am I thinking of the teme? I'm going on my first date with a girl! I can't wait!_

_Yet every time I open my eyes_

_You turn away and frown_

_You watch me with contempt_

_You don't feel me, I'm not alive_

--

Sasuke stared, dumbfounded, as Ino replayed the scene she'd seen at Ichiraku Ramen. "He was holding her hand, and they sat together, and he even offered to share a bowl of miso with her", Ino said, still clutching Shikamaru's arm like a leech, "I can't believe it! It was so kawaii"! Sasuke's mind felt like it had shattered, his heart had turned into a dark, empty void. _N-Naruto and… and Hinata?! _He wanted to scream, scream and tear apart everything he could lay hands on. He wanted to crawl into an empty hole, for thinking he could love freely.

But he didn't.

"Sa-Sasuke? Where are you going", Ino asked? Sasuke stared at them, before shaking his head and walking away.

_I want to die… I can't live without him… I don't want to live anymore. I was such a… such a fool…_

--

Naruto was half way through his miso, and Hinata was finished her first bowl. The lavender eyed girl was staring at him curiously. "Na-Naruto-kun? Wh-what are you th-thinking of", she asked? He stared at her, before shaking his head. _Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. That's all I can think of! Why the hell is that bastard plaguing my thoughts nowadays? I can't even explain why being with Hinata-chan makes me feel guilty about him? Wh-what the hell is going through my head?_

He instantly stood up, pushing his bowl to the owner. "I'm finished with mine, here's your ryo", he said, dryly, and dropped money on the table. The owner raised an eyebrow, as Naruto and Hinata began to walk away. "We'll go for a walk, how does it sound", Naruto asked? The small girl smiled brightly, as the two began strolling down a street. It was silent out, and the full moon reflected its beauty quite well.

_So hold me, hold me._

_Even if you don't need me._

_Keep me close to your heart._

_Because that is all I need._

Naruto walked beside Hinata, still deep in thought about his teammate. "Na-Naruto-kun… I-I know… I-I know the t-truth", Hinata's voice spoke. Naruto jerked his head to look at her. _T-truth about what? The Kyuubi? No… it must be something else? Could she know about Sasuke… and…? _

"Y-you loved m-me all a-along… I-I'm so happy", Hinata said, as tears bursted from her eyes. He watched, and shook his head. "I-I always h-have… Sas-Hinata", he said. _I do… right?_

_And yet, you still walked away._


	16. Chapter 16

--

The song used in this chapter is "Theory Unproven" written by ME. I like writing music, and this song was played by my band. I thought to add it to this chapter. This chapter is basically angst at its fullest. This time, its Naruto who tries to leave, and Sasuke who was about to leave, has to stop Naruto from leaving.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Sixteen ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

The light settled through the sky, as the world seemed to be waking up. All, except the lone boy sitting on his sofa, his eyes wide, and tears staining his pale cheeks. He had been crying, and his very soul had becoming nothing. He felt lifeless, lonely, and terribly desperate. He knew it was over, there was no reason for him to stay here. Naruto was gone; the world was becoming nothing once more. _He chose that pale faced girl over me… a-after everything I did for him. _His anger flared through his small body, as he stood up and kicked his sofa.

It fell back, as he let out a choked sob. He gripped his hair, letting out a scream of his own. _Always… always. He's always letting chances slip… every time I try to be with him, he always takes the easy way out. Well I've had enough… I'm going to Orochimaru. I'll kill Itachi and then become better then everyone. If I can't have him, no one can!_

_If you could understand the pain_

_If you could see the way it is_

_I might still be whole_

_Not in complete disdain_

--

Naruto sat on a bench, staring out at the lone sky. He'd dropped Hinata off at the Hyuga Estates, and he was now sitting in a park, staring at nothing. He'd been here all night, not in the mood to do anything but sit. _I lied… I lied to Hinata-chan. I told her I always loved her… I didn't love anyone. I don't… I can't love anyone. _He fisted his hands, knowing the truth about his identity. _I'm the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, I'm meant to make them all fear me. Isn't that why the Fourth placed it in me? I'm… meant to punish the village for not being able to accept everything and everyone. I'm its tormentor… I'm like a shinigami._

_If you could understand, _

_I might still be with you_

He closed his eyes, letting the feeling of darkness seep into him further. _**That's right kid, you're like a shinigami. You punish them for not accepting you… now is the time to show them what you can really do. Run, escape, open the path to darkness for yourself. **__I will… I will open the path to true darkness._

_A wait overdone is one that's not worth_

_A love unused is one that didn't exist_

_A theory unproven_

_Is one that doesn't exert? _

--

Sasuke opened his door, and didn't bother locking it. He walked outside, his face expressionless and cold. _It's over… I'm never coming back. _He began walking further, hoping to reach the gates quickly. _Otogakure is the place I will go… just watch me. _He then broke into a run, going faster and faster. Without realizing it, he almost bumped into someone. He landed atop of _Sakura_, watching her tremble. She looked at him, worry in her eyes. With a grunt, he pushed himself off of her. "Ka-Kakashi-sensei j-just s-said y-you're h-hurt", she spoke. He pushed her to one side, and began running forward.

_The reasons I still stayed_

_Were ones I never knew_

_I might have tried_

_But in complete disdain_

Instantly, he found someone standing at the village gates. Someone who looked awfully a lot like the Yodaime Hokage. _Who the hell could be impersonating the Fourth? _His question was answered when a low growl erupted from the person. _Naruto… what's he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be with his dear Hinata-chan? _He snorted. Almost instantly, Hinata's voice sounded. He chose to remain hidden, in a tree.

--

Naruto turned around, staring at Hinata in complete coldness. Hinata blushed, looking at him, scared. "I-I was w-worried", she stammered. He only stared, and shook his head. "I lied… Hinata-san, Iied", he spoke. She was slightly surprised, and she stepped forward. "A-about what", she asked? He only growled more, as instantly, sharp claws seemed to appear in him. "Everything, Hinata, everything. I'm… I'm not the way I'm supposed to be. I can't love anyone… I never really did", he said, admitting the truth, "I… I only accepted few people. Iruka-sensei, Kyuu, and… and Sasuke. I'm not supposed to love anyone… I'm here for another purpose".

Hinata shuddered. "What purpose", she asked? She was afraid, Naruto was suddenly a lot colder then she remembered. Instantly, those whiskers started stretching, deeper. "I want you all to fear me, I want to be remembered as the monster that broke your village to bits", he said, with a strange bitterness, "And… and my first step is to kill you"! He suddenly, lunged forward, his claw outstretched, as he went to stab her.

_If you could hold me a bit longer_

_I might still be with you_

Sasuke jumped in the way, pulling Hinata to one side. Naruto tumbled, doing a quick role, and then standing up. _He tried hurting Hinata. What is he thinking? Now I know he doesn't love her… but then, why is he doing this? _

--

Naruto stared at the two, suddenly not feeling like himself. It was true; he couldn't let them go unpunished. The Yodaime wanted this to happen, and he'd comply. "N-Naruto-kun… s-stop a-acting s-s-so rash", Hinata cried, as Sasuke stared at him with a certain intensity. "No… I can't stop. I'm fulfilling my purpose… the reason I was created", Naruto said, a smile appearing on his face, "I'm doing what they wanted me to do, they wanted me to kill everyone and everything in this village. I'm doing exactly that… punishing them for their crimes".

_What sins? What crimes? Naruto… unless you tell me what you're thinking, we'll never be able to solve this problem! I'm not leaving… not till I uncover this mystery once and for all. What is wrong with my Naruto?!_

Instantly, Naruto's mouth grew narrower, a pair of fangs appearing in his mouth. "Once I kill Hinata… I'll be feared. I'll be so scary… none of you can match my power", he spoke. He let out a laugh, a laugh filled with evil. Sasuke had never seen Naruto like this. It was completely absurd. _I never thought I might be in this situation… but it looks like I'll have to stop Naruto. He's losing himself… to something I don't understand. No… I'll never let him lose himself. Never…_

_A wait overdone is one that's not worth_

_A love unused is one that didn't exist_

_A theory unproven_

_Is one that doesn't exert?_

He gently pushed Hinata aside. "Me… I'll handle it", he said, "Call… call Iruka, Hokage-sama, anyone. I can't handle this alone". Hinata nodded, before turning to run. Instantly, a whip of chakra nearly hit her, and she only barely dodged it. "I can't let you do that… It's my duty to destroy you first", Naruto spoke, his voice now a mixture of a deep and light one. _This again! I'm… I'm not sure how to stop it. _

And then he understood why this was happening. _He's confused, isn't he? He told Hinata he can't love anyone, right? He said he has to punish everyone for their sins. He's just confused… and if he's confused, I'll… I'll explain. We won't have to fight, I can stall him till someone else gets here._

_So watch me walk away,_

_And watch me forget_

_If one day, I do come back_

"We didn't sin! I-I'm willing to keep you with me, if you'll just listen", Sasuke shouted! "Keep me with you? Haha, don't joke Sasuke. You were about to leave yourself. How can you keep me with you, when you can't even keep yourself here", Naruto said, laughing once more. A crooked smile then came on his face. "It told me everything right, y'know. I never knew myself, or anything for that matter, till it helped me. It made me feel so strong, and now, I understand my reason", Naruto spoke, his voice small and cruel, "I'm no longer the Naruto you all couldn't understand. Now, I'm the thing that's planning to give you all hell on a silver plate". "I won't let you! I'll keep you with me, I'll keep us both safe, till I die! And this thing is causing you harm, I'll destroy it with my every breath", Sasuke shouted!

"_I'll destroy it with my every breath!"_

Naruto let out an enraged scream, as flames bursted from the area around him. Sasuke jumped back, knowing this might be his only chance to keep Naruto here. _I'll even fight you, to protect you._

_Will you still be waiting for me?_


	17. Chapter 17

--

There is no song in this next chapter. I was listening to "STRIKE Shutsugeki" from Gundam SEED Original Soundtrack II, and it gave me the needed inspiration. Naruto and Sasuke do fight, and they are going to be interrupted by the elder people. This is where Sasuke realizes he's not the one with a bad past; Naruto really needs someone with him. Oh and there's a special surprise. - So special, some Fangirls might faint if they see it.

This next chapter is so exciting, I can barely thing straight. I'm thinking… crooked.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Seventeen ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

He leapt into the air, and released his bloodline limit. The Sharingan flashed brightly, as he rushed forward at Naruto. His breath was hastening, as he tossed for kunai at Naruto. Blood spurted from the wounds the kunai caused, but Naruto didn't move. Sasuke then noticed the wounds receding. _H-he's healing… s-so quickly! _He had to find a new strategy. Naruto wasn't going to be easy to defeat, and the older people would take a while to appear. In other words, Sasuke had to keep Naruto busy.

Instantly, the two clashed into close battle. Naruto using frequent Taijutsu, quicker then a normal person and Sasuke just barely dodging the moves, that too because of his Sharingan. The amount of the red chakra surrounding Naruto was increasing, and the animosity of Naruto's actions was turning worse.

Sasuke instantly jumped back, determined to keep Naruto here. "I'm telling you the truth! I want you here with me! No matter how rude I act, I can't exist without you! You're my rival, my enemy, my everything", Sasuke shouted! He was putting his heart into those words, and he hoped they reached Naruto. All he received was a deep growl, and Naruto only creating a large mass of that deadly chakra. _I'm never letting anything get in our way, Naruto. Not even your stupidity! _He used his chakra, letting it protect him from the corrosive chakra. He escaped, but with a few burns.

He then produced a windmill shuriken, and tossed it at Naruto. This was a trick he used many times before, as he tossed three kunai as well. Naruto dodged all four, and in seconds, found strings attached to them. He pulled, and they struck Naruto hard in the stomach. He landed on his knees, howling in pain. Sasuke was exhausted; it took so much energy just to stop Naruto. He was low on chakra, and he could tell, Naruto had nearly limitless chakra right now.

--

"_You're Naruto Uzumaki; you said you'd never lose, right? Well prove it to me, dobe! Prove to me that you're not going to lose to him."_

"_Who told you I'm leaving, Usuratonkatchi? We're going to get rid of this madman, and then we continue our fight."_

"_I have a fucking bleeding hand… because I had to chase you down… and break through a window. Do you honestly know how much you're making me work?"_

"_Then it's safe to say that I don't love her either. I love someone else."_

He stared at Sasuke, unable to move a bit. Instantly, he lunged forward, growling in anger once more. Sasuke barely managed to kick Naruto off himself, pushing him away. He leapt up, and instantly shouted a technique called Phoenix Flower Jutsu. A flower-like flame hit Naruto, causing him to howl in pain. Sasuke then pinned the small boy, not stopping for a moment. He stared down at Naruto, taking slow breaths. "I said I'd never let you go… never ever", Sasuke mumbled, before he felt a pain in his right thigh. He instantly jumped off, as Naruto stood up, his small figure shaken.

And then, a large covering of sand surrounded Naruto, holding him in place. Sasuke looked behind Naruto, only to see Gaara standing there. The Sand nin only nodded to him, before closing his eyes. Within the sand barrier, shouts and screams emerged, before it died down to simple howling. Sasuke closed his eyes, not liking this at all. _Naruto… why Naruto? What's wrong with you?_

--

Sarutobi and a doctor looked at Naruto's and Sasuke's wounds. "If anything, he has more internal damage, and you, boy, need extra rest", the doctor concluded, "You two handled each other well… if only this damned monster would have died". Sasuke instantly felt some part of him close off. "Monster, eh? If anyone is a monster its you. How can you assume someone like Naruto could be a monster", Sasuke scoffed, "Just heal him to some extend, and let me take him home". "You, take the monster to your home? That's a risk to you", the doctor said. "Too bad, I'm keeping him at the Uchiha Estate", Sasuke answered, dryly.

Sarutobi walked over to Sasuke, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He needs rest… I believe you can give him some of that", he said, softly. "I know I can… something no one else can do", Sasuke growled. _I can't trust them with Naruto… that doctor was insulting him so easily._

He felt another set of eyes on him, and he looked to his right, staring at Gaara's small figure. With a curt nod, he walked to the red haired shinobi. "I owe you", he admitted. "No… I owe him", Gaara replied, pointing to Naruto. "I still owe you… you helped me and him. If you ever need any help, just call for me", Sasuke said, "I've… got a question to ask you". Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Naruto… what's going on? Why is he like this now", Sasuke asked? _Punishing us for our sins? What is with him? _"I told you before… he'll keep changing", Gaara answered, "It's always with him, and he needs something to inspire him. It… inspires him, because it's always there".

_It. People are always referring to something as It. What is It? That must be the reason why Naruto's acting this way. I have to find out what It is, and once I do, this mystery will be solved. I can have Naruto back… as Naruto._

--

Sasuke placed Naruto on his bed, staring down at the small blonde haired boy's current tranquility. _He's asleep… and so calm. _He couldn't imagine why this was happening with Naruto. All of these problems began at the Chuunin exams, and are becoming so much more dreadful. Sasuke only wanted Naruto to be himself. _If only those exams hadn't occurred… he might be the Naruto we knew. I want more then anything for him to return to normal._

He sat at the edge of the bed, and looked up and down the small form of Naruto. Naruto was very small in size, something Sasuke didn't mind too much. It was Naruto's late actions that really scared him. _Claws, fangs, red eyes; what does this all point to? I'm here to protect him... but how can I? He scared me… I was afraid when he said all of that stuff…_

He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He then looked around the room, at the lonely pictures of himself, his brother, his mother, and his father. He would never have stepped back here, but, with Naruto like this. _Naruto and I need to be away from the village. It would help his condition more then anything else. I can protect him here… and in a sense; he can help me get over what Itachi did._

_I'm sorry, Itachi-aniki… your death is nothing compared to making Naruto mine. Nothing…_

--

"_He's… he's a beautiful baby, Hokage-sama. But… but it's a shame he'll hold the monster…"_

"_I know… I only wish I could be here for him… but alas, it's too late. He will be the hero of our village."_

"_Hai Yodaime-sama… You do what you must. Do what you must."_

Naruto's eyes opened, as he let out a small scream. Instantly, he felt a hand grasp his own, and another hand on his forehead. There was mumbling he couldn't make out, and instantly, the hand holding his hand squeezed. He felt relaxed, and he let out soft breaths. Instantly, the voice spoke a bit more clearly. "Protect… forever." _Protect… me? Why would anyone protect me? _He felt something connect with his forehead, and realized it must have been a pair of lips. He felt a chest press against his own, as he felt a steady heartbeat. Every heartbeat was fast, and he knew this person felt worried.

_Who is protecting me from those nightmares? Wh-who are you?_

--

Sasuke felt Naruto's temperature go down, and let out a soft sigh. "I'll protect you Naruto… forever and ever", he whispered. He then leaned forward, pressing his lips into Naruto's forehead. _I'm never letting anything harm you… not anymore. _He closed his eyes, listening to the gentle breathing of the boy beneath him. His worry for Naruto was never-ending. He would do anything to protect Naruto from harm. _Whatever It is, I won't let it hurt him. I promise you Naruto… It can't hurt you while I'm here. _He stayed that way, not wanting to move anymore.

Instantly, he felt something squeeze his hand lightly. His eyes flickered open, as he found Naruto's hand squeezing his ever slightly. A smile graced his pale face, as he felt light in the small situation. _I don't care if you don't love me… I don't care if there's someone else in your heart. I'll be your protector… your Sasuke. _He felt a light tear trickle down his cheek. _I-I don't care about avenging my clan… I-I just want you to be okay… I-I swear, I'll do everything in my power for you… only you… _

He found sleep overcoming his body, and let out a soft sigh. _I'll… I'll stay like this for the night… just this one night… okay Naruto-kun?_

--

Sun flickered through the single window, bringing light on the two boys lying asleep. The one with raven hair had his head placed on the blonde's chest, his eyes closed in peace and harmony. The blonde boy was lying there, his hand intertwined in the raven's hand. The two seemed so deep in sleep, and so tranquil in their small heaven. The ebony haired male outside the small window shook his head sighing.

_You've finally done it, otouto-chan. You've found true strength… I've accomplished my goal. Now… now protect the boy from himself. _

He jumped off the single window, and landed on the ground. A small smile was on his face, one that refused to disappear. _I'm proud of you, otouto-chan… _

--

Sasuke's eyes flickered open, as he looked to his window. The sun was shining into the room, illuminating everything in its powerful grasp. It was like a giant switch had been turned on. He gently unclasped his hand from Naruto's, and stood up. He brushed off his clothes, and looked once more, at the blonde angel's face. All he could see was serenity, and a sort of unending courage. _If I could wake to you like this every morning… you'd have no idea how happy it would make me. _He then looked to the clock hanging on the wall. _7:20 AM. I should make dinner for us both… he might be hungry when he wakes up. I owe him an explanation too. _

He walked downstairs, heading to the kitchen he'd always used as a child. His mother, Mikoto Uchiha, would always be in there, cooking something for breakfast. He hadn't been here in years, and it felt almost awkward. He walked to the stove, standing at the spot his mother always did, smiling down at him when he woke up. _"Sasu-chan! Go call your aniki-san, I made us pickled radish!"_

He smiled absently at the memory of his mother, always standing there, smiling. In his memories, she was like a broken tape recorder. Always saying the same thing, always cooking pickled radish. Today, he'd be standing here, waiting for Naruto to walk downstairs. He would tell him to sit down, so they could eat pickled radish. He would get into some argument with him, and instantly, Naruto would fume, like always. He would smile, and they would eat their breakfast. _That picture… it would never be a frozen picture. Naruto and I would be different every day… and maybe, we could adopt two children. We'd raise them, and Naruto would always tell them I'm a bastard. _

He smiled to himself, imagining his dream world. _Ah… for now, I need to cook some pickled radish. So Naruto can eat healthy, for once. _It only struck him then, that he had no food in the house. _A-ah… what do I cook with? _Instantly, the thought of having Naruto sitting with him for breakfast shattered. _I won't let it happen! Wh-what do I do? _

And then the door was knocked on. He blinked, curiously. _No one knows where I am here… who could that be? _He walked to it, and opened it up. Instantly, his calm composure broke, as he almost face planted. There, smiling softly stood his aniki-san, holding four grocery bags. "N'nn… I figured you could… use a hand… at breakfast, otouto-chan", the elder man asked? Sasuke stared for a few moments, looking for any sign of a lie.

He found none.

--

Oil was dabbed on the frying pan, as an omelet was placed to grill. Sasuke fried it, keeping an eye on Itachi. Itachi was busy cutting a pickle, the older Uchiha remaining calm. "How did you know I was here", he asked? Itachi looked to him, before smiling dryly. He then reached into the back of his pocket, pulling out a brand new Konohagakure headband. "I left them", he said. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he blinked twice. "I was… spying on it, for Konohagakure", Itachi explained, "Mama-san and Papa-san were members of Akatsuki… they wanted to destroy Konoha. I was asked to assassinate them, yet I couldn't kill you, otouto-chan".

_It was all a lie… my anger, my fortitude. Itachi-aniki was just… doing this for a mission?_

"I have a letter from Sarutobi-sama… if you need it", Itachi asked? Sasuke shook his head, still swallowing this piece of information. _Could aniki-san know about It? Could he be able to tell me what It is? _Instantly, there were footsteps from upstairs. Sasuke sharply looked to his left, to see Naruto standing there. The boys cerulean eyes widened, before instantly, he fell backwards. He landed with a thud on the stair steps, and Sasuke could guess what shocked him.

_Things aren't going my way today… definitely not._

--

Near the end of the day, Itachi was about to leave. Sasuke stood at the door, as the two brothers faced each other. "So, you're headed back to the Akatsuki", he asked? Itachi nodded. "My mission as a spy must remain till its fall… look after yourself and the boy", Itachi spoke, "I may be your enemy, but I am really your ally. Take care". With that, the eldest Uchiha walked away. Sasuke stood, staring in some sort of sorrow. _I have a brother, I have a family… now I just need Naruto. _

--


	18. Chapter 18

--

There is no song used in this next chapter. Now Sasuke knows the truth, and he's accepted Naruto more then anything. Naruto still has to figure out he's in love with Sasuke. - How was the bit before about Itachi? XD! Itachi reading porno! ROFLMAO! I can't imagine that, but still. ITACHI AND ICHA ICHA PARADISE?! IT JUST MAKES ME CRACK UP! Anyways, please review. I love reviews, a lot. I eat reviews like cheese. I eat cheese a lot, y'know. It's really sad how I weigh 98 Pounds. - - I'm like a stick figure. Anyways… Now for the next chapter.

Remember: ITACHI DOESN'T READ PORN!

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Eighteen ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

_He accepted me… even when he knew I was a demon. I can't thank him enough… I-I can't explain how… how special he made me feel._

Naruto sat at the academy front steps, staring out at the sky with a strange loneliness. He was worried that Sakura found out more about him. She must know things he himself didn't know about. _The identity of my real parents. She might know even that! _He was eager to learn more about it. _**You really want to know who they were, eh? **_Naruto's eyes widened, as he recognized the voice. _Where have you been for so long, damn fox? __**Your damn overuse of my energy made me lose my own strength. I needed a while to heal. **__Good. You remember my… my parents? __**Of course I do.**_

His every whim of childhood seemed to return. The word father always made him envious. Sakura would mention her father during childhood, saying her father was prestigious and so well known. Sasuke had a famous father too, his whole clan was famous. Naruto didn't have much to begin with. He'd always seen Iruka as his father, and in ways, Iruka was. Now, Naruto could hear about his father. The one that had his genes in him.

_**Here's how you can find out. The Sandaime should have some sort of record of everything he knew. I'll give you as much information as I have on the location. You won't be able to use my chakra for the next little while; I need some more energy recovered. **__Just tell me where to look. I am the greatest prankster of this village!_

--

Sasuke blinked, curiously, as he noticed Naruto standing up. He'd been there for an hour, watching Naruto stare at the sky. He was curious as to what the boy was dreaming of. _Naruto must be thinking of someone or something. Could he be speaking to the Nine Tailed Fox? _He was worried, to say the truth. He knew Naruto was strong, but if Naruto was under its influence. _No, I have to trust him when he does things. It's the only way I'll make him mine… _

He then noticed Naruto walking away. _I should ask him if he needs any help with… whatever he's doing. _He strode out of the shadows, and walked up behind the blonde boy. He expected Naruto to notice, but Naruto seemed more focused on something else. When he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, a large shout emerged from his throat. Naruto turned around, fuming. "Stupid teme! Can't you live without scaring a guy out of his wits", he yelled! Sasuke blinked, before smirking. "It's not my fault you're a dobe. What are you doing anyways", he asked?

"I'm sneaking into the fourth's office to find the papers on my dad! You can help if you want, I just wanna see who my dad was."

--

"The plan is that you distract Sarutobi-sama, and I'll sneak in. I doubt that'll be enough, so your supposed to lead him away by explaining how Konohamaru was hanging downside-up on a tree branch, and that he refused to let anyone but the hokage save him."

Sasuke blinked slightly. _He puts his whole head into thinking up those pranks. Can't he think like this during a mission? _"Oh, and when I'm done, I'll walk up to you guys and say how Konohamaru was dragged off by yours truly", Naruto added, "Is it agreed"? Sasuke nodded, and grunted ceremoniously. Naruto gave a bright grin, and turned to walk away. _Say something… say something to encourage him, even if this is wrong. _"E-eh… good luck, Naruto", Sasuke quickly shouted! Naruto stopped, standing still.

An air of unease flitted over them both. _Will… will he reply to me? _"Thanks Sasuke… for the help and everything. It means a lot for me to… to know who my dad was", Naruto said, before turning back to Sasuke, and walking over to him. Sasuke was unsure what Naruto was going to do to him. He stared, briefly, before he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. It surprised him; none-the-less, but he returned the embrace. _I feel so happy right now…. So peaceful after such suffering. _

Naruto quickly let go, and smiled. "Let's begin operation "Fool the Sandaime!"

--

Sasuke quickly walked into the office, and opened it as he normally did. Sarutobi looked up at the Uchiha, blinking. _He's entering my office, again? _He was curious of what angered the Uchiha now. _I told him what I could, what does he need now? _"Your grandson is causing trouble in my vicinity", Sasuke's voice growled. _Konohamaru? Did I not tell him to be careful? _"He won't be removed of the tree near my apartment unless you help him", Sasuke said, now reaching the brink of his patience "Come then, we shall find him", Sarutobi said, as he stood up.

Once he had been lead out, Naruto walked in, and looked around the room. _My name should be here, my father's name should be listed with it. _He walked to an isle, looking through the first letter of his last name. _Ah! There it is, its listed pretty easily, there's very few U's. _His eyes flashed over the Uchiha books, an S on one of them. _Sasuke… _He blinked, and quickly gripped his own book. It was only two or three pages, and also held a cross reference to K. _K? _

--

Sasuke sighed in relief as Naruto walked to them, his face lowered and his bangs covering his eyes. _Something must have gone wrong. C-could something bad have happened to his father? _Instantly, Naruto dropped the book before Sarutobi, cruelty in his very soul. _No… no. What is it? What happened?! _

"You hid the fact from me… I thought you told me the truth. You hid that from me… and expected me to not try to find out."

Sarutobi's eyes widened, as he shook his head. "The laws decreed by him told us not to tell you, I am truly sorry. There are no more secrets for us to hide, I assure you", he said. "I don't hate you, but I am disappointed in you guys for hiding that from me", Naruto said, still unusually depressed, "Konohamaru was never causing any trouble, and Sasuke was kind enough to help me learn who I really am". Sarutobi nodded, bending down to pick up the book he held. He then turned to walk out of the area.

--

"Wh-what's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes landed on Sasuke, and he looked sad suddenly. "Sa-Sasuke, can we talk about this, in private", he asked? _Private? Is it that serious? He normally wouldn't tell me… could he trust me? _Sasuke nodded, as the two walked back towards the Uchiha Estates. Sasuke watched rather curiously as Naruto kept his walk steady, his right palm shivering. _Only something really bad could make Naruto angry at the Hokage. What… what did he not know? Who is Naruto's father?_

--

Sasuke locked the door behind him, and turned to look at Naruto. Naruto had been silent the whole time through, not speaking a single word. The anxiety was killing Sasuke, but if Naruto needed privacy, he would give it to him. For Naruto, he could wait the rest of his life. He closed his eyes, imagining how it would be to have Naruto with him. _Every morning, waking up to a bright smile. Eating breakfast with him, and avoiding ramen at all costs. Then, I could spend our day together, watching the village from up on the Hokage figureheads. It would make me happy… to have him forever._

Unexpectedly, he found someone hugging him. He opened an eye, and found Naruto hugging him, tightly. Tears were streaming down the boys face, as he buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder. Whoever his father was, it was seriously upsetting Naruto. _N-no… d-don't cry. _"Sa-Sasuke… H-he's d-dead", came a choked voice, "I-I n-never g-got to m-meet him". Sasuke blinked, before securing his arms around Naruto, holding the boy close. "Tell me everything… I'll comfort you", he whispered, softly. "M-my father was Arashi Kazama", Naruto said, letting out a small cry of pain.

_Th-the Yodaime Hokage?! H-he always did look like him… but this was really unexpected._

"I-I… H-he must be proud of you", Sasuke whispered, "You've kept the Nine Tailed Fox with you, you stopped Orochimaru, kept me in this village, you took on an entire village with your courage alone". "I-I did", the boy asked? He sounded like he didn't believe a word Sasuke had said. "Yes, _you_ did. I'm proud of you… and I'm positive he's envious of your achievements", Sasuke said, caressing the boy's cheek with certain softness. _He's proud of me? Sasuke's proud of me… the dead last? _"And… and I couldn't want anything more then for you to be happy", Sasuke spoke, as silence filled the air.

Naruto closed his eyes, remaining in the small embrace for a while longer. _Why do I run to him with my sorrow? Why did I even tell him about my real identity? What… what is he to me, really? _He pulled away, looking at Sasuke, briefly. "Can… can I think for a while", he asked? "Tch… so you don't think all the time", Sasuke asked? Naruto growled, and pouted. "I do! I just… I just need to think more deeply right now", he said, "I'll… be down at dinner". Sasuke nodded, as Naruto stalked to his room.

_Think about… think about what? Naruto… what are you thinking about?_


	19. Chapter 19

--

The song used in this chapter is called "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Grace. This is the second last chapter, where Orochimaru makes his second debut (somehow). And, Naruto realizes he's in love with Sasuke. - Yesh, I get rid of all of the bad guys in one chapter. Oh yeah! All hail Yaoi! SasuNaru for life (though I like GaaNaru too - -;; I used to write GaaNaru all the time. Classics on like "Rivalry for Affection" and "A Blood Bond" were made by yours truly. I just changed my name a couple of hundred times).

Have fun!

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Nineteen ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

Sasuke opened his eyes, slightly, when he heard thumps coming down from his staircase. He knew who it was, and as much as he wanted to go embrace the person, he felt it was better to pretend to sleep for a while longer. He soon heard the rocking chair infront of his couch squeak, and he realized the person had seated before him. He could guess Naruto had made a decision, but planned to keep silent for the time being. _What was he deciding? Could he… could he love me too? _He knew he should never get his hopes up. The chances of Naruto admitting he loved a male were slim, let alone his eternal rival.

He soon heard a small sigh. "I know your not awake Sasuke… but I came up with a conclusion based on my thoughts and actions", Naruto's voice spoke, "I-I can't believe… that's how it's going to be from now on. I hope you accept it… I'm sorry". _N-no…h-he doesn't l-love me? M-my… m-my whole future is… is shattered? _The horror that struck Sasuke was like no other. He couldn't tell what his world was coming to, it was all over.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

And suddenly, there was a polite knock on the door. Sasuke twitched, as Naruto stood up and walked to the door. He was too depressed, and worse, he shouldn't know this. _No longer do I feel like living… he doesn't love me. _He listened closely as a voice sounded through the doors. "Sakura-san has just ran from this village, you two… are supposed to be after her", the voice said. Instantly, Sasuke sat up, taking deep breaths. _She always causes trouble, doesn't she? Now we're going to chase her down! _Naruto's eyes landed on him, and instantly, the blonde boy blushed. _Naruto…_

The person at the door left, and both boys stared at each other. "Shall we go", Naruto asked, casually? Sasuke grunted, standing up.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every silent scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

--

The two raced through the forest, both like bullets in the trees. Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto, who wasn't even paying attention to anything in the atmosphere. _ "I-I can't believe… that's how its going to be from now on. I hope you accept it… I'm sorry." _It hurt him more then anything, those words he'd been told. His very soul had been ripped apart, and he knew it was useless to argue with him. _Naruto's not mine… he won't be._

Instantly, there was a loud hiss, and a large snake came before them. Its mouth opened, as it was about to swallow them both. Sasuke instantly used a Phoenix Flower Jutsu, burning the snakes mouth, as he and Naruto leapt back. The snake's jaw had been deeply injured, and the two had a brief idea of who had sent it. _He's here… Orochimaru hasn't been near us since the Chuunin exams. Kyuubi isn't strong enough to take on anything yet… it's just me and Sasuke._

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

--

Sasuke's eyes widened as Orochimaru and a female with _pink_ hair landed before him. Both had yellow, snake-like eyes. _Sa-Sakura? _He couldn't believe Sakura was allied with Orochimaru, if she was. It was unbelievable that she would join forces with an enemy. "Surprised, right Sasuke-_kun_", Orochimaru asked? Instantly, a low, empty growl erupted from beside Sasuke. "You'd join forces with a demon that wants to break our village, how could you Sakura-chan", Naruto's voice asked, "You'd rather be allied with a monster, then your friends"? "He isn't a monster, he's my father", Sakura shouted, "He promised me Sasuke-kun would be joining our village soon, I tried to push Sasuke-kun to leave! But you messed it all up, with your stupid interference in the Chuunin Exams"!

Naruto's eyes narrowed, as he felt, instantly, a whip of anger enter his small being. "Yes, I did mess up your plan", he whispered, before his voice broke into a loud shout, "If I hadn't, god knows what might have happened"! Sasuke's eyes travelled down Naruto's small figure, as he noticed Naruto was suddenly tense. _Would I have left everyone, if he hadn't stopped me? Wh-what would have happened to all of us? _The mere thought scared him beyond relief. "You made Sasuke-kun stray from my love, he chose you over me", Sakura screamed, "I-I did everything to regain his love, I told him your most fatal flaw, and he didn't care"! "Does it seem like I could care? Naruto's Naruto… he still stuck with me, even when he could have just chosen to leave and be stronger on his own", Sasuke countered, "You are a different story".

_Everytime we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

"I am proud of my daughter. We will both take you two down, quite easily, today", Orochimaru spoke. His tongue flickered out, as a snake's tongue would, before slipping back into his mouth. "Orochimaru, you do remember the Yodaime Hokage, don't you? He took place of Hokage in your steed", Naruto suddenly spoke, "You probably didn't know this, and I doubt Sakura does either. Only three people, one of which is dead, knows my most dangerous secret. Would you like to know"? Sakura's eyes flickered with brief interest. "My father… was the Yodaime Hokage", Naruto said, as instantly, his head snapped up at Sakura. Fear showed on her face, as her eyes remained fixated on the sight before her. "I'm fortunate to have two fathers, both of which left me a great deal of love. Iruka-sensei… and Arashi Kazama", Naruto said, "My small, little family. Sasuke… Sasuke's a part of it too, because I _love_ him. If you threaten to hurt my family, Kyuubi and I will both destroy you"! _H-he loves me… he really does. _The thought burnt like a bright candle in Sasuke's darkness.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

"A-and… and I won't hesitate to let Kyuubi run free a second time. We're ready… to crush you and your father to bits. Would you like to hear why", Naruto asked? Orochimaru had fear trickling down his face like sweat, and Sakura was clinging to his shirt, tightly. Sasuke suddenly didn't think Naruto was speaking; it sounded more like how he was when he was possessed by the Kyuubi. _No… h-he's letting it possess him. D-does he think it's going to work? Orochimaru looks scared, and Sakura's definitely afraid. But… but… I don't like the Kyuubi._

Sakura then let out a horrified scream. "D-don't let it come near me! Papa, save me", she shouted! Orochimaru nodded, before leaping into the air. Sasuke pulled out two kunai, tossing them at Orochimaru, as instantly, they lit on fire. Orochimaru dodged them, and kept his steady rush at Naruto. Naruto quickly preformed hand seals, before pressing his hands into the ground. The ground then flashed, before two equally large white foxes came before him.

_Hold me when I stop to think about you I know_

_Hold me when you stop to think about me_

_Do you know?_

One nodded to Sasuke. _It's telling me to go with it. I'll listen… I can trust Naruto. _He leapt onto its back, and it jumped into the air. Orochimaru was shocked, as the fox brought down a spray of hot, gleaming fire. Sasuke used his own Great Fireball Jutsu during the sequence, strengthening the spray. At the same moment, the other white fox brought down more fire, nearly obliterating Orochimaru. Were it not for the substitution jutsu he used.

Naruto then chose to jump in. He did the seals for Shadow Clone Jutsu. Instantly, five shadow clones popped up. He then ran at Sakura, growling deeply. The girl closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. It didn't come. She opened them, to find Naruto standing before her. "I'm telling you to run away, to Otogakure or whatever else", Naruto spoke, "I'm not gonna forgive you for putting my life on the risk, and trying to hurt the entire village". She stared, before nodding, and turning to run. _I'm sorry, Naruto… Sasuke-kun. I'm… I'm not strong enough._

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

_I hate, you hate, I hate, you love me._

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

Sasuke soon had Orochimaru cornered, he and the two foxes fighting roguishly. _This isn't too hard… if only I could be faster. These two fox aren't quick enough. _His eyes fell on Naruto, who had a rasengan in his hands. _He's using his top card. I need to back him up. Could the Chidori and the Rasengan combined do anything…? _He then pulled off the fox, his hand glowing blue with visible chakra. Instantly, he and Naruto rushed forward, aimed at Orochimaru. _We're going to win this time… no longer are we completely different people. This time, we're… we're lovers. _And they collided against Orochimaru's body, a large frizz occurring.

Both flew back, hitting the ground with thuds. Everything was black, as nothing occurred to either of the two boys.


	20. Chapter 20

--

This is the final chapter! Oh my god! I started this Fanfic off as something about the Chuunin Exams, and now. Look where it is! I just feel so proud of myself. Nearly 10 times I tried ending this thing, and finally, I did it. I ended it with 20 chapters. I was done these chapters long before I posted them all, I was just too lazy to post it and everything. The song used in this final chapter is called "Mizu no Akashi" by Rie Tanaka and Yuki Kajiura. It's another Insert Song from Gundam SEED, sung by Lacus Clyne after she is at a theatre, and Athrun comes to question her. It's a beautiful song; I sang it at a school function. Anyways, this is the last chapter. Orochimaru's dead, Sakura's gone. And now, true love finally reached their ears. Well, Sasuke's anyways.

--

◦◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦˚¤ Twenty ¤˚◦◦˚˚˚˚◦◦◦

_So there is a fine line between Hatred and Love. It could easily be crossed, something I just did. I used to hate him; he was my most fatal rival. And the only thing that changed this was me jumping into a fight to save him. I sealed my own fate, and I tied myself to him. I don't know how, or why, but I fell in love somewhere along the road. So much has been gained, and so much lost. I've always felt like a part of me was missing before, but with him here, I've gained it. I no longer see anything incomplete, for I have strength, strength in my loved ones. Kyuubi, Iruka-sensei, the Hokage, and Sasuke. They give me the strength I need to live. I love them all… dearly…_

Naruto's eyes flickered open to a bright, blue sky. There were the noises of nature fluttering around him. A bird was singing a merry tune, and he could guess something nice happened to it. His every muscle ached, and his head was killing him; yet he didn't hurt at all. He'd come to an important conclusion, all on his own. This conclusion should have been easier to figure out, but it took him long enough. _Ah… this reminds me of that Chuunin exam. The one where I had to help Sasuke. _He could never forget that small incident, because it changed the course of history itself. He closed his eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

_The nighttime fills the sky._

_Stars alive go floating by._

_So still the evening air._

_So warm and soft._

_Peace everywhere._

The long, peaceful silence was like music to his ears. After all of that violence, just about anything would be peaceful. He had barely done any fighting lately, but it was more then enough. He felt a hand slide over his back, placing some soothing herb on it. _Who… who is that? Naruto…? _He seriously doubted it was the blonde haired boy. They'd both collided, and Naruto probably had the full impact of the Chidori. _Not that the Rasengan isn't any less painful. _He was happy, to a slight extent. The words Naruto had said during that battle filled him with a bright glow. All of the pain was worth hearing those words.

He opened his eyes, and found himself staring up at the face of his older brother. He quickly sat up, and grunted from the pain in his abdomen. "Mm… you were hit in the chest", Itachi explained. Sasuke nodded, though weakly. _Is Orochimaru dead? Even if he is… what about Sakura? _He found Itachi's partner, Kisame, nearby, dressing someone else's wounds. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he found Naruto lying there, looking terribly ill. "Na-Naruto", he gasped!

"He's suffering from an inner and outer wound. The Nine Tailed Fox cannot heal him, and he himself cannot heal", Kisame pointed out. He crawled over to Naruto, despite Itachi's protests and his aching stomach. When he looked down at the whiskered face, he found a slight bit of a smile on the boy's face. _He's only resting… we need to take him back to the village. _Itachi walked over, and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I will bring him to the gates, but after that, I must leave", Itachi said. Sasuke looked up at the man, and nodded. Though secretly, his heart ached for Itachi to come back.

_I see a world in harmony._

_A world of peace and humanity._

_Where people walk free like water in a stream._

_Flowing on forever more._

--

Naruto opened his eyes, and found himself staring up at a familiar white ceiling. _Ah… I must be in the village again. I should be glad… but, Sasuke? Is he okay? _He sat up, squinting from how much it hurt. Almost instantly, he scanned the room, searching for any sign of a raven haired male. He found none. Instantly, he frowned. _God, does that teme have to come late? __**You've been out of it for nearly a month, kid. **__What?! That's really long! You don't think you could have woken me up? __**You weren't well enough yet. **__I suppose your right. Are you okay? __**Naturally, yes, I am. I see a few letters, open them. Oh and there's a whole group of bouquets of flowers. **_Naruto looked at the flowers, lying everywhere. _Sasuke… __**Aren't you going to open those letters? You'd be surprised at how many people wrote to you.  
**_

_The breezes softly blow._

_Crisp and warm; so sweet I know._

_Upon my cheek I can feel;_

_Tenderly, a kiss so real._

Naruto quickly noticed a bunch of letters, waiting for him. He grabbed the nearest one, looking at it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Once you're awake, please be sure to tell me, right away. I've been really worried, and I've come to see you and Sasuke-san a couple of times. He's recovered just fine, but you've been out for a while. Kakashi-kun and I just got together, you see. And Sakura-san has been presumed a missing-nin. I do hope you'll be okay. We're having ramen as soon as you wake up, understand? Oh, and don't forget your training! _

_Iruka-sensei_

Naruto smiled at the letter, folding it neatly. _I'll keep this one forever. Iruka-sensei always makes sure I'm okay._ He read a few others (Shikamaru actually sent him a two word letter). Soon enough, he found himself with nothing to do. _They all care for me a lot… especially Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei. But Sasuke…? Why hasn't he come yet? __**You're most eager to see him. **__I can't help it, damn fox._

"Naruto…?"

_Like a brush of a hand that I cannot see._

_The sound of a voice deep inside of my heart._

_So I dream of a new day coming,_

_For all the world to see._

--

He stared in something similar to shock as he found Naruto sitting up, staring at the ceiling. The blonde boy had been in a coma for a month, and most people expected him to be that way forever. Sasuke had secretly kept hope Naruto would soon wake up. He'd bought roses and many other flowers every day, hoping he'd open his eyes soon. And here he was today, finding Naruto sitting up. He dropped the blue roses he was carrying, unable to move any further.

"Sa-Sasuke… H-hey…", Naruto said. The boy was uncomfortable, it was obvious. Neither knew how to approach the situation. "H-how are you", Naruto quickly asked? Sasuke shrugged, picking the flowers he'd dropped, and walking over to the bed Naruto lay on. He sat at the edge, staring at the boy's blue eyes. _Many times his eyes change color, from blue, to red, and to blue. _He was relieved, but now. Now he had to tell him how he really felt.

_Lift your eyes and see a new day dawning._

_A dream that will soon come true._

_The day we've waited for._

And then he felt a pair of lips against his own, soft, extremely, and gentle. "I-I love you", Naruto's voice mumbled. Sasuke blinked, unable to shake off the feeling that he'd just reached heaven. And he wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him to his own chest, and pressing his lips tightly against his. "Aishiteru, dobe. Did it take you that long to find it out", he asked? Naruto nodded, blushing deeply. The two stayed that way, in each other's arms, neither moving.

_Lift your heart and see the future for us all._

_Whether we are? That was the question I asked myself about us. I found my answer… _

--

Owari.


End file.
